Le Complot DiNozzo
by DiNozzo-Ncis
Summary: Et si la saison 5 ne se passait pas ainsi: toute l'équipe croit Tony mort suite à un complot de la Grenouille. Tony va devoir lui obéir s'il veut protégé ses amis. CHAPITRE 19 EN LIGNE.
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

_Titre : __Le complot DiNozzo._

_Auteur : __DiNozzo-Ncis._

_Statut : __En cours d'écriture._

_Série : __NCIS._

_Saison: __Fin saison 4 et début saison 5._

_Résumé : __Et si la saison 5 ne se passait pas ainsi: toute l'équipe croit Tony mort suite à un complot de la Grenouille. Tony va devoir lui obéir s'il veut protégé ses amis._

_Disclaimer :__L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété._

_Note de l'auteur :__J'ai changé quelques parties de la vie de Tony, il a un frère jumeau mais personne n'est au courant. Son père l'a fait adopter car il ne voulait qu'un héritier, c'est pour cela que les relations avec son père sont légèrement tendues._

_Cette fiction est ma première alors indulgence._

_**Un grand merci à Mari6s pour sa relecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :Prologue.**

Tony, dans la voiture de la Grenouille avec Jeanne, faisait sonner le portable de Jenny pour l'avertir qu'il était repéré. En effet, dès qu'il avait vu René Benoit , il avait su qu'il était découvert. La voiture s'arrêta devant une grande villa, ils en descendirent tous les trois.

-Tony DiNozzo…, s'exclama René en prenant soin de détacher les syllabes.

-C'est DiNardo, Papa ! le coupa Jeanne .

-Non Jeanne! Ton petit copain est un agent fédéral ! l'informa René, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- C'est vrai Tony ? demanda Jeanne en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Tony hésita et préféra lui révélé toute la vérité.

-J'étais en mission ,Jeanne ! Je devais tout faire pour arrêter ton père, c'est un trafiquant d'…, répondit Tony en la fixant avant d'être coupé par un coup dans la mâchoire.

- Tu t'es servi d'elle pour m'atteindre, explosa René tout en lui assenant un nouveau coup de poing.

-Arrête! Il avait des ordres, s'exclama Jeanne .

Tony la dévisagea. Il était surpris qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas.

-Ca m'est complètement égal! Emmenez-les ! cria-t-il en faisant signe à ses hommes.

Ceux-ci emmenèrent Tony et Jeanne vers la villa, la traversèrent et arrivèrent devant une grange entourée de plusieurs hommes armés. Les sbires de la Grenouille ouvrirent la porte et les poussèrent à l'intérieur. Jeanne se releva et regarda autour d'elle et s'arrêta sur une forme allongée au sol.

- Tony ! Regarde, qui est-ce ?

Tony se releva et regarda de plus près .

- Adriano… ! hurla-t-il .

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ?

Soyez indulgent ! C'est la première fois que j'écris. :D

A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2: Inquiétude

_Bonjour à tous, je vous mets la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours! :D_

_Merci à Emeline et Coco6-3-9 pour m'avoir laissé une review._

_Emeline :Merci pour les conseil ! A bientôt !_

_Coco6-3-9-1 : Merci, pour savoir qui est Adriano et pourquoi Jeanne et avec Tony, rendez vous au chapitre 4. A bientôt!_

_Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture!_

_**Merci à Mari6s pour sa relecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Inquiétude**.

Le lendemain au Ncis, Ziva, Tim et Gibbs étaient dans l'Open Space. Ziva s'inquiètait, Tony ne répondait pas à ses appels depuis la veille au soir. Gibbs se faisait également du souci, son agent sénior était régulièrement en retard et souvent absent. Il se posait des questions et se retenait de débouler comme à son habitude dans le bureau de la Directrice pour savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait avec Tony. Gibbs en était là de ses réflexions quand Ziva posa la question qui les démangeait depuis une heure.

-Vous savez où est Tony?

-Il doit encore être en retard, comme d'habitude. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr qu'il va arriver et nous sortir une excuse bidon ! répondit Tim sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant mais Ziva savait qu'il était tout aussi inquiet.

_Deux heures plus tard,_

-Répondeur ! Je vais lui apprendre ce qu'est un téléphone! dit Ziva en raccrochant le combiné rageuse.

-Il est peut être en silencieux ! expliqua Tim.

-Il ne respecte pas la règle n° 3! Il va m'entendre! répliqua Gibbs.

-Non! Je suis sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça Ziva? demanda Gibbs.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment!

A peine Ziva eut-elle terminé sa phrase que la Directrice arriva dans l'Open Space.

-McGee! Il faut que vous me localisiez un téléphone ! 555-974.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? A qui est le numéro? interrogea Gibbs.

-C'est le deuxième téléphone de Tony.

-J'en étais sûre ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Ziva.

Jenny se mordit la lèvre.

-JENNY ! hurla Gibbs.

-Tony est sous couverture! Il sort avec Jeanne Benoit, la fille de la Grenouille. S'il se sentait découvert, il devait me faire sonner… et il l'a fait.

-McGee! Vous l'avez localisé ? Demanda Gibbs touT en lançant des éclairs à Jenny.

-Non patron! Son téléphone est éteint.

-Essayez celui de Jeanne Benoit?

-Il est éteint également, répondit Tim après avoir pianoté quelques secondes sur son clavier.

-Il t'a appelé quand ? demanda Gibbs en se tournant vers Jenny.

-Hier dans l'après midi! Mon portable était déchargé, je ne l'ai rallumé que ce matin.

-McGee, Ziva ! Envoyez des avis de recherche pour Tony et Jeanne Benoit.

Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers son bureau quand le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

-Gibbs! dit celui-ci en décrochant.

-….

Son visage s'assombrit.

-Vous savez qui c'est ?

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui.

-D'accord! On arrive! Prononça-t-il en raccrochant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ziva.

-Ils ont retrouvé le corps d'un agent du Ncis à Rock Creek Park!

-Ne me dis pas que c'est …, le reste de la phrase mourut dans la gorge de Ziva.

-Ils ne savent pas, ils ont retrouvé un badge du Ncis sur le corps.

-On y va? demanda Tim.

-Oui ! Appelle Ducky.

Ils prirent la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime. Ils avaient tous peur de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir là-bas. Ils espéraient qu'une chose : que le corps ne soit pas celui de Tony.

* * *

_Alors Tony , pas Tony? La suite au prochain chapitre. Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire si vous aimez ou pour me donner quelques conseils! _

_A bientôt pour la suite!_


	3. Chapter 3: Découverte

_Bonjour à tous , merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir d'en avoir déjà 6 en 2 chapitres alors que c'est ma première fiction donc un grand Merci ._

_Ansariyya : Je suis contente que tu aimes, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer._

_Coco6-3-9-1 : En même temps l'équipe s'inquiète toujours pour Tony lol , tu as raison de te sentir mal pour le corps car je pense que tu as compris ce qu'il va se passer, tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre et dans le 4 et Merci pour les Reviews :D_

_Emeline : Merci pour tes conseil et tes encouragements , ça fait vraiment plaisir :D 3_

_L'inconnue endormie : Merci pour le scénario et pour les conseils parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris et je suis loin d'être forte en français donc Merci pour les conseils et j'espère que tu vas continuer à me suivre ._

_Je vous mets la suite avec du retard, mon logiciel ma lâchée ._

_Bonne lecture ._

**Merci à Mari6s pour sa relecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Découverte**

Toute l'équipe était sur la route de la scène de crime. Dans la voiture, l'atmosphère se faisait pesante, ils étaient stressés et n'avaient qu'une crainte: découvrir le corps de Tony. Le voyage s'écoula à une vitesse impressionnante entre slaloms et dépassement de plusieurs véhicules, sans parler des grillages de feu rouge mais ça, Gibbs s'en foutait royalement. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son agent sénior, il n'avait pas envie de revivre ce qui s'était passé avec Kate. Il le savait, si Tony était le corps , il ne perdrait pas seulement un agent ou un ami, non, il perdrait un fils. Toutes leurs pensées furent interrompues par l'arrêt brusque du véhicule, qui faillit faire rendre à Tim son petit-déjeuner. Ils descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers un policier.

-Agent Gibbs, David et McGee, NCIS, dit Gibbs en montrant son badge au policier.

-Vous avez fait vite !

-Où est le corps ? demanda Gibbs sans prendre en compte le commentaire du policier sur sa conduite.

-Là-bas! répondit le policier en montrant un endroit du doigt.

Le regard des trois agents se tourna vers l'emplacement désigné et il aperçurent un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc, ils se figèrent .

-On a mis un drap pour les journalistes, si c'est un agent du NCIS, on ne voudrait pas que sa mort soit à la une des journaux. Vous n'y allez pas ?

-Non , on va attendre notre médecin légiste ! répondit Gibbs.

-D'accord ! J'y vais, bon courage .

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, les yeux vissés vers le corps jusqu'au moment où Ziva brisa le silence.

-Vous êtes sùr de vouloir attendre Ducky ?

-Oui !

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Ducky .

-Désolé Jethro, on était pris dans les embouteillages. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous plantés là, vous n'allez pas voir si c'est Tony ?

On voulait t'attendre Duck, répondit Ziva.

Ils s'approchèrent du corps, Ducky s'agenouilla , il les regarda une dernière fois et souleva le drap .

-Oh mon Dieu ! Mon garçon !

Là allongé sur le sol, se trouvait Anthony DiNozzo , il avait les yeux ouverts et le regard dans le vide fixant le ciel, et son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses. Ziva éclata en sanglots en prenant Tony dans ses bras, priant en hébreu et lui caressant les cheveux. Gibbs, lui regardait le corps immobile de son agent, son fils, débordant d'habitude de joie et de bonne humeur; il se pencha et lui ferma ses yeux. McGee était choqué; voir son ami, son frère, dans cet état le fit déconnecter de la réalité. Son frère était mort, cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête quand la voix de Gibbs le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Ziva , il faut que tu le laisses, viens !

-Non , je ne veux pas le laisser seul !

-Il n'est pas seul, il est avec Ducky, allez viens!

Ziva reposa Tony au sol, déposa un baiser sur son front et se releva .

-Bon, McGee indices, Ziva photos. Ducky, heure de la mort ?

Ducky souleva le pull de Tony et eut un mouvement de recul .

-Jethro! Regarde! On dirait qu'il a été torturé !

Tony avait des bleus, des brùlures et des coupures sur le ventre, Ducky remonta le pull plus haut et ils purent voir deux coups de couteau en plein cœur .

-C'est la cause de la mort ?

-Oui je pense, mais je t'en dirai plus après l'autopsie Jethro .

-Heure de la mort ?

-Vers minuit - une heure du matin, répondit Ducky en sortant le thermomètre du corps de l'Italien.

-Vous avez fini ? s'enquit Gibbs en se tournant vers ses deux agents

-Oui patron ! répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Ok on y va ! Ducky tu ne commences pas l'autopsie tant que je ne te l'aurai pas demandé !

-Comme tu veux Jethro .

Les trois agents entrèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le Navy Hard. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tim rompit le silence .

-Comment va-t-on le dire à Abby?

-Je ne sais pas Tim , je ne sais pas, répondit Ziva.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

A quelques kilomètres de là, un homme entra dans une immense villa tout en souriant et se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron .

-C'est bon patron , ils ont trouvé le corps, ils croient que c'est lui, il y en a une qui s'est mise à pleurer en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Eh bien tu vois Tony, mon plan a fonctionné, répondit René en se tournant vers Tony retenu par deux hommes.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, pour le chapitre 4, il y aura l'annonce à Abby et le plan de la grenouille .

Si vous avez des conseils à me donner n'hésitez pas , j'accepte les critiques en bien et en mal .

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4: Le plan de la Grenouille

_Bonjour à tous, je vous mets le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous allez toujours aimer ._

_Emeline :Merci, voilà la suite._

_Coco6-3-9-1 : J'en étais sûre que tu savais que c'étais pas lui :D , Voilà la suite :D_

_Bonne lecture._

_**Merci à Mari6s pour la relecture.**  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le plan de la Grenouille et l'annonce **.

_Flashback_

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans la grange :

**-**Adriano…

Tony se jeta au sol et le secoua pour qu'il se réveille, Adriano était couvert de coupures, de brûlures et d'ecchymoses .

**-**Réveille toi je t'en supplie. Jeanne! Regarde ce qu'il a !

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

**-**Il est en vie mais il a perdu connaissance, tu le connais ? On dirait toi !

**-**C'est mon frère jumeau. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, il a été placé dans une famille d'accueil à sa naissance, mon père ne voulait qu'un seul héritier.

**-**Je vois qu'on n'a pas des pères blancs comme neige.

**-**Ouais, mais pourquoi est-il là ?

**-**J'en sais rien. Je déteste mon père !

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, ils se tournèrent dans sa direction. En voyant la Grenouille entrer, Tony voulut se jeter sur lui mais il fut retenu par plusieurs hommes .

**-**Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? hurla Tony.

**-**On s'est juste un peu amusés avec lui! répondit René en souriant.

**-**Espèce de sale connard ! Je vais te tuer !cria Tony en se débattant.

**-**Mais tu n'es pas en position de le faire Tony ! rigola René.

**-**Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

**-**Je veux que tu travailles pour moi!

**-**Alors là !Vous pouvez rêver!

**-**Mais je ne crois pas que tu aies le choix ! Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande, tes amis mourront.

Pour appuyer ses dires, René lui montra des photos de l'équipe prises à plusieurs endroits.

**-**C'est impossible, ils vont me rechercher !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu! expliqua la Grenouille en jetant un regard à Adriano.

**-**Ils sauront que c'est pas moi !éclata de rire Tony, ayant compris le plan de René.

**-**Tu veux peut-être parler de la peste ? demanda René en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Tony perdit immédiatement son enjouement et baissa les yeux vers son frère.

**-**J'ai eu accès à ton dossier médical. J'ai payé le docteur Pandi pour me fournir le même basile qui t'a infecté et je l'ai administré à ton frère, que j'avais enlevé après avoir fait appel à mes sources dès que j'ai su qui tu étais. Il est aussi fort que toi, il s'en est sorti.

Tony ne pipa plus mot. Il était complètement anéanti. _L'équipe va croire que je suis mort et mon frère va mourir_, pensa-t-il. Toute sa vie allait s'écrouler de l'homme qui lui faisait face, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

**-**Je vois que je t'ai cloué le bec Tony! Maintenant tu vas faire ce que je t'ordonne et tu vas te mettre à mon service, sinon je tuerai tes amis.

Jeanne fixa son père d'un regard noir.

**-**Et qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

-Tu peux rester avec Tony mais tu dois donner le change en continuant à travailler à l'hôpital. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est vivant sinon je m'occupe de lui.

René se tourna vers ses hommes et leur demanda :

**-**Vous faites ce que vous avez à faire avec le frère et vous emmenez ces deux là dans mon bureau .

-Vous ne le touchez pas !hurla Tony en se précipitant vers Adriano.

**-**Je te laisse une minute !

Tony serra son frère dans ses bras. Il l'avait à peine retrouvé qu'on le lui reprenait, il ne connaîtrait jamais son jumeau. La minute écoulée, René fit signe à ses sbires qui séparèrent les deux hommes de force. Ils firent sortir Tony et Jeanne et les conduisirent au bureau de leur patron. Dans la grange, les hommes de la Grenouille tuèrent Adriano de deux coups couteaux en plein cœur, ils prirent son corps et le déposèrent dans un parc. Il était minuit et demi. Dès que ses hommes étaient rentrés, la Grenouille avait envoyé Tony et Jeanne dans une chambre munie d'un lit double. Tony s'était immédiatement étendu et avait fermé les yeux. Jeanne s'était également allongée, elle avait énormément de questions à poser à Tony mais voulait lui laisser le temps de digérer les derniers évènements. Vers huit heures et demi, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les réveillant tout les deux en sursaut. Les hommes les conduisirent au bureau du père de Jeanne.

_Fin du Flashback_

Quand l'homme de la Grenouille eut fini sa phrase, Tony était sous le choc, savoir que l'équipe, ses amis, croyaient qu'il était mort lui fendit le cœur - surtout savoir que Ziva avait pleuré, elle qui ne montrait presque jamais ses sentiments. Après cette annonce, la Grenouille se tourna vers eux.

**-**Jeanne tu retournes à l'hôpital, le Ncis va certainement venir te voir, tu leur dira que Tony est parti de l'hôpital vers vingt-deux heures. J'ai envoyé des hommes effacer les vidéos de surveillance. Si tu révèles où je suis ou que Tony est en vie, tu sais ce qui arrivera. Pour le reste tu improvises, un de mes hommes viendra te chercher à la fin de ton service. Toi Tony tu commenceras à travailler pour moi dans une semaine ou moins, je ne sais pas encore. Tiens, voici tes nouveaux papiers, tu t'appelles Antonio Anconetti , né à Naples en Italie, tu as obtenu la nationalité américaine à 16 ans pour faire tes études ici à Washington. Je suppose que tu parles italien ?

-Ouais !

-Bien tu t'occuperas des relations avec les italiens.

-Ok!

-Emmenez ma fille à l'hôpital et Antonio dans sa chambre .

0o0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Arrivée à l'hôpital, Jeanne demanda à aller en pédiatrie pour que les fédéraux ne posent pas de questions à ses collègues, qui auraient pu leur dire que Tony était parti après vingt-deux heures ce qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle évite si elle voulait que ce dernier reste en vie .

0O0O0O0O0O0O

Arrivée au NCIS, l'équipe se dirigea vers le labo pour y déposer les indices et annoncer la terrible nouvelle à la gothique. Ils furent accueillis par une musique assourdissante, Gibbs alla baisser le son et revint vers la jeune femme.

**-**Salut Gibbs !

**-**Salut Abby !

**-**Ça va ? Vous avez de ces têtes, on dirait que quelqu'un est mort ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Voyant que personne ne lui répondait, Abby arrêta de sourire .

**-**Quelqu'un est mort ?

**-**Il faudrait que tu analyses ça ! dit Gibbs en lui tendant les indices trouvé sur la scène de crime.

**-**Bien sûr! Qui est l'heureux gagnant ?

Elle jetta un œil au nom de l'affaire et s'arrêta net. **Affaire DiNozzo**. Elle releva la tête, à deux doigts de pleurer. Les larmes tombèrent toutes seules.

**-**Affaire DiNozzo ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**-**On a retrouvé le corps de … de … Tony ce matin, il a été torturé et …

**-**Stop ! Je ne te crois pas c'est … impossible, pas Tony, je peux pas le croire, ça ne peut pas être lui !

**-**Abby !dit Gibbs en soupirant.

**-**Je te crois pas, je veux le voir !

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais Gibbs la retint .

**-**Abby !

**-**Lâche-moi Gibbs ! Je veux le voir !

Elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à la morgue, les autres la suivirent. Tony était allongé sur la table, torse nu, encore vêtu de son pantalon. En voyant Abby, Ducky voulut recouvrir d'un drap le torse de l'italien pour cacher à Abby ses blessures mais celle-ci lui fit signe d'arrêter.

-Non Ducky !

-Comme tu veux, souffla-t-il à contrecœur.

Elle s'approcha et regarda Tony. Cela lui fit tellement mal au cœur qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à reconnaître que c'était Tony. Elle recula de quelques pas.

**-**Ce n'est pas Tony.

**-**Abby…, soupira Gibbs.

**-**Non Gibbs, je te dis que ce n'est pas lui.

Elle quitta la pièce et remonta dans son labo où elle s'enferma et commença à analyser les indices en continuant à pleurer. Dans la morgue, après le départ d'Abby, ce fut le silence. Puis l'équipe quitta également Les lieux après que Gibbs eut déclaré.

**-**Tu peux commencer l'autopsie Duck.

**-**Ok, je t'appelle pour mon rapport.

* * *

Voilà , alors Abby va-t-elle découvrir la manigance ou non ? Au prochain chapitre, il y aura le début de l'enquête et la visite à l'hôpital pour questionner Jeanne, va-t-elle réussir ? et il y aura également le rapport de Ducky. La suite au prochain chapitre .

A bientôt . Laissez une review , s'il vous plait ! :D


	5. Chapter 5:Confrontation et enquête

_Bonjour à tous , je suis vraiment heureuse , 6 reviewS que pour le chapitre 4 , Merci, Merci , Merciiii ! _Ç_a fait vraiment plaisir , j'espère que vous allez toujours aimez._

_**Alicia: **__Merci ! Pour les nouvelles de Tony, il va y en avoir à peu près dans chaque chapitre , pour la confrontation Jeanne / Ncis c'est dans ce chapitre :D Pour la confrontation Jenny /Gibbs, ça va gueuler dans tout les sens lol. A bientôt !_

_**L'inconnue endormie **__:Merci pour les compliments et les conseils , mais pour le suspense , je suis pas trop sadique mdr. C'est vrai que Abby a un 7éme sens, il va évoluer vers la suite :D A Bientôt !_

_**Anita : **__Voilà la suite !_

_**Halinor14**_: _Un grand Merci__, je suis contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite :D_

_**Coco6-3-9-1 : **__Oui c'est fichu comme tu dis !Pour Abby tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre . Merci de me lire , tu me suis a chaque fois et ça fait plaisir :D A Bientôt_

_Bonne lecture ! C'est un petit chapitre :D_

_**Merci à Mari6s pour sa relecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Confrontation et enquête :**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gibbs arriva dans l'Open Space après avoir été cherché sa drogue, sa caféine, sans laquelle il le savait, il ne tiendrait pas. Il avait failli craquer déjà plus de trois fois en une heures, mais il se devait d'attendre la fin de l'enquête pour Tony. Il se devait de retrouver le salaud qui avait fait ça à son agent, son fils, avant de craquer.

En arrivant, Ziva et McGee s'installèrent à leur bureau et commencèrent leurs recherches. Une heure plus tard, Gibbs revenait d'on ne sait où et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Tim se lança en premier.

-Voilà patron, j'ai cherché dans les relevés téléphoniques et bancaires de Tony. Plus de trois fois paR semaine, son téléphone est repéré aux environs de l'hôpital Monroe; on sait maintenant que c'est parce qu'il allait voir Jeanne Benoit. Mais hier soir, ses téléphones n'étaient pas allumés.

Ziva poursuivit en appuyant sur la télécommande pour afficher une photo.

-Jeanne Benoit, fille de René Benoit alias La Grenouille. Tony était sur couverture pour obtenir des preuves permettant de l'arrêter, il sort avec elle. Elle est médecin, Tony était avec elle hier soir mais on ne sait pas à quelle heure il est parti.

-Ziva c'est sous couverture pas sur couverture!

-On s'en fiche, c'est la même chose !

-Ok, on va aller lui rendre une petite visite.

Ils se rendirent tous à l'hôpital. Arrivée dans le hall, Ziva retint Gibbs par le bras. Il se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

-Gibbs, n'oublie pas qu'elle n'est pas au courant qu'il était sous couverture et encore moins qu'il est …

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge mais les autres ne s'en formalisèrent pas, ils comprenaient.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ziva, je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus.

Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil.

-Bonjour Ncis, on aimerait parler au docteur Jeanne Benoit.

La secrétaire tapa quelques secondes sur son ordinateur et releva la tête.

-Service pédiatrie, 4éme étage au fond à droite.

L'équipe suivit les indications, puis ils cherchèrent quelques minutes quand …

-Là-bas ! s'exclama Ziva.

Tim et Gibbs se tournèrent et observèrent la femme, elle avait les cheveux châtains et discutait avec un patient. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle.

-Jeanne Benoit ?

-Oui ?

-Bonjour , Agent Gibbs, McGee, David, Di…, Ncis!

-Ncis ?

-C'est le service d'enquête criminelle de la Navy. On aimerait vous poser quelques questions ? expliqua Tim

Celui-ci et Ziva avaient remarqué le bafouillage de leur patron mais pour ne pas le braquer, il n'en parleraient sans doute jamais.

-Bien sûr, à propos de quoi ?

-Tony DiNozzo !répondit Ziva.

-Je ne connais pas de Tony DiNozzo

-Tony DiNardo ?

-Oui je le connais, c'est mon petit-ami. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Son vrai nom est Tony DiNozzo.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il ma menti ? Vous le recherchez pour quoi ? Usurpation d'identité ?

-Non , on ne le recherche pas .

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là alors ?

-Il était avec vous hier soir ? demanda Gibbs sans répondre à sa question.

-Oui, il est parti vers vingt-deux heures.

-Vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

-Environ sept mois.

-Merci !

Il amorça un geste pour partir mais Jeanne le rattrapa.

-Attendez, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Gibbs hésita quelques secondes et se lança.

-Tony est agent fédéral, il était sous couverture, il devait chercher des preuves pour arrêter votre père. On a retrouvé le corps de Tony ce matin .

Jeanne sachant que Tony n'était pas mort et étant incapable de pleurer sur commande, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire : elle courut vers les toilettes. Elle s'y enferma et respira quelques secondes des grandes bouffées d'oxygène pour se calmer; si elle faisait un faux pas, son père tuerait Tony. Jeanne se mouilla les yeux pour faire croire qu'elle avait pleuré, sortit des toilettes et retourna auprès de l'équipe.

-Désolée !

-C'est pas grave .

-Vous avez dit que Tony cherchait à arrêter mon père, mais il est accusé de quoi ?

-Trafic d'armes! C'est l'un des plus grands trafiquants d'armes au monde mais nous n'avons pas les preuves nécessaires pour l'arrêter.

-Je vois , vous savez qui a fait ça à Tony ? C'est mon père?

-On ne sait pas, c'est fort probable, mais Tony a beaucoup d'ennemis. On cherche.

-D'accord, arrêtez le coupable, s'il vous plait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on le fera.

Ils repartirent au Ncis et retournèrent à leurs recherches. Gibbs descendit au labo. En entrant, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de musique, signe que la jeune femme n'allait pas bien.

-Abby !

-Si tu me dis une seule fois que Tony est mort, tu sors d'ici. D'accord ?

-Okay! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Ducky a trouvé des empreintes sur le corps de la victime, ce sont probablement celles du meurtrier. La recherche n'est pas encore finie, mais les empreintes de la victime appartiennent à Tony. Les résultats ADN pour le sang de la victime vont arriver dans six heures. La voiture de Tony était restée sur le parking de l'hôpital, elle sera là dans dix minutes.

Gibbs soupira en entendant Abby employer le terme ¨victime¨.

-Bon travail ! Abby … tu dis toi-même que les empreintes correspondent à celles de Tony alors pourquoi …

-Tu sors !

-Abb…

-Tu sors ou j'appelle la sécurité.

Pour appuyé sa menace, elle saisit le téléphone.

-Ok je sors! Tu m'appelles dès que tu as des résultats.

-Ouais ! N'oublie pas, tu répète e que tu allais dire et je te jette dehors.

Gibbs remonta dans l'Open Space. Il s'apprêtait à demander à ses agents ce qu'ils avaient trouvez quand Abby déboula dans les bureaux.

-J'ai une correspondance pour les empreintes ! hurla-t-elle.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ? A bientôt pour la suite !


	6. Chapter 6 :Meurtrier ?

_Bonjour à tous , je vais essayé de me rattraper avec ce chapitre parce que celui d'avant était vraiment nul ! Merci pour les review ._

_Gwenetsi : __Merci pour les conseil mais je suis vraiment à la ramasse , je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis avec le mode scénario et le mode récit , si tu pouvais m'expliquer ? Pour les fautes , je suis complètement d'accord , mais je n'étais pas au courant pour les béta , je vais regarder . La barre horizontal n'est que à partir du chapitre 2 , j'avais oublier au premier . A Bientôt !_

_Alicia :__Merci de toujours me suivre ! Pour Abby , j'avais peur d'en faire trop , car sinon on m'aurai peut être reprocher que cela ne pouvais pas être possible donc je n'ai pas osée !_

_Halinor14 __: Merci ! Oui j'avais prévenu qu'il était très cour . Voilà la suite !_

_Coco6-3-9-1 : __Merci ! Oui j'avoue très bonne comédienne . Pour Abby , rien que de me l'imaginer sa me faisais rire lol ? Pour les bonnes nouvelles cela attendra ._

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Je tiens à précisé que Sénior est riche dans ma fiction et que Gibbs ne l'a pas encore rencontré puisque ma fiction se passe courant saison 5._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Meurtrier ?**

- J'ai une correspondance pour les empreintes ! s'écria Abby.

- Qui Abby ? demanda Gibbs.

-Andrew Blackson !

-Adresse ?

-Voilà ! dit Abby en lui tendant l'adresse.

-Merci ! Prenez vos affaires, on y va ! Ordonna Gibbs à son équipe.

Ils se rendirent à l'adresse. En sortant de la voiture, ils remarquèrent qu'une voiture était garée devant et que la télé était allumer.

-Ziva, tu prend la porte de derrière! McGee avec moi !

Ziva alla derrière et Tim et Gibbs de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée. Gibbs attendit que Ziva arrive derrière, quand ce fut fait, il fit signe à McGee. Celui-ci défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et entra dans la maison, son patron à sa suite. Ils pointèrent leur armes sur un homme qui était devant eux les menaçant avec son arme. Ziva arriva derrière l'homme.

-Baissez votre arme! Vous êtes cernés! informa Gibbs.

-Pourquoi je le ferai ? demanda Blackson.

-Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous tuerai ! Vous avez tué mon agent, je n'aurai aucun remord à le faire, menaça Gibbs.

Le suspect ne dit rien et baissa son arme puis la déposa par terre. Gibbs sortit ses menottes, s'avança et les lui passa.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de l'agent spécial du NCIS Anthony DiNozzo, vous avez le droit de gardez le silence et …

Il lui lut ses droits et l'emmena en salle d'interrogatoire. Ils allèrent au labo chercher Abby et descendirent tous les quatre à la morgue. Palmer était en train de nettoyer des instruments et Ducky écrivait quelque chose. Un corps était recouvert d'un drap sur la table, ils supposèrent tous que c'était Tony.

-Tu as fini Ducky ?demanda Gibbs .

-Oui je viens de finir. J'allais t'appelé Jethro, l'informa Ducky en se retournant.

-Gibbs, tu as oublier ce que je t'ai dis, personne n'a le droit de me dire que Tony est mort, lui rappela Abby.

-Ecoute au moins ce qu'a à dire Ducky.

Abby sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et hocha la tête.

-Okay …

-Bon, la victime a été torturer sur toute la partie supérieur du corps, la cause de la mort est dût au coups de couteau dans le cœur. Quand il les a reçu, il était inconscient. J'ai examiné les poumons et …

-Ducky !menaça Gibbs

-Cette homme a eut la peste, c'est poumons sont couverts de cicatrices. J'ai recu les résultats ADN et il corresponde à Tony , ses empreintes également corresponde à Tony donc on peut affirmer que la victime est …

-Tony !le coupa Gibbs

-Oui !

Gibbs se retourna vers ses agents , ils étaient triste, il se tourna vers Abby et la jeune femme s'avança vers la table et retira le drap, elle regarda une nouvelle fois le corps et s'exclama.

-Ce n'est pas Tony, je le sent, je vous dis que Tony est vivant, ce n'est …, s'exclama Abby avant d'être couper.

-Abby ! C'est Tony ! Tu connais beaucoup de personne qui on eut la peste, qui on le même ADN et les même empreintes que Tony? lui demanda Gibbs.

Abby lui jeta un regard noir, il paraissait ,pour Tim et Ziva, dix fois pire que celui de Gibbs. Abby s'avança vers lui et le pointa du doigt sur le torse.

-Si je te dis que ce n'est pas Tony, ce n'est pas Tony! Tu devrais me croire. Tu c'est très bien que je sent ses chose Gibbs, elle la je sens que Tony est quelques part mais il n'est pas mort sinon je le saurai. J'y vais, j'ai des analyses à terminer. Ce que j'ai dis tiens toujours, le premier qui me dit que Tony est mort, je le tue et je le fais disparaitre sans laissez de trace !

-Et vous savez que j'en suis capable ! crut elle bon d'ajouter avant de partir .

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent après son départ .

-Vous avez prévenu son père ! Demanda Ducky.

-Le père à qui ? Interrogea Ziva .

-Le père de Tony bien entendu , il a le droit de savoir que son fils est décédé , les informa Ducky .

-Je vais le faire Ducky ! Après l'interrogatoire !dit Gibbs .

Et sur ses mots, il s'en alla suivit de ses deux agents.

Dans le couloir menant au salle d'interrogatoire, Ziva et Tim allèrent dans la salle d'observation et Gibbs rentra pour interrogé Andrew Blackson. Celui-ci était assit. Gibbs s'assit également et le fixa dans les yeux plusieurs minutes et se lança .

-Pourquoi avoir tué mon agent ? attaqua Gibbs

-Parce que ce n'étais qu'un petit con ! s'écria Andrew Blackson

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?

-…

-Répondez !hurla Gibbs en tapant sur la table .

Le silence lui répondit. Blackson ne semblait même pas apeuré .

-C'est votre choix de garder le silence. Je vais vous faire transféré en prison!

Gibbs sorti et rejoignit ses agents .

-Pourquoi il ne répond pas ?demanda Ziva

-Je ne sais pas. Il ne répondra pas, il a été entrainé, dit Gibbs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? s'exclama McGee dans un soupire. Il y avait une grande tristesse dans sa voix .

-On va essayé de faire notre deuil McGee, dit Gibbs avec une profonde tristesse .

Gibbs remonta à l'étage des bureau et il alla s'assoir au sien .Il se mit à arpenter du regard les bureau de ses agents et s'attarda sur le bureau de son agent sénior. Il fut pris d'une immense tristesse, il ressentit presque la même peine que lorsqu'il avait perdu sa femme et sa fille. Il savait que dès qu'il serai rentré, il éclaterait. Mais avant de partir , il avait quelque chose à faire. Il pris le combiné du téléphone, chercha le dossier de Tony sur son ordinateur. Il le trouva après plusieurs minutes. _Foutue technologie_, pensa-il. Il chercha le numéro de DiNozzo sénior et le tapa sur le téléphone puis il attendit quelques secondes .

- Résidence DiNozzo !répondit une jeune femme avec un fort accent italien.

- Bonjour , je voudrai parler à Monsieur DiNozzo .

-Qui le demande ?

- Monsieur Gibbs! J'appelle au sujet de son fils.

-Il est arrivé quelques chose à Monsieur Anthony? demanda-elle inquiète. Gibbs pensa qu'elle devait connaitre Tony et l'apprécié.

-Oui ! Je voudrais parler à son père.

-Oui bien sur! Je vais le chercher.

- Merci.

Il attendit quelques secondes .

-Allo , Monsieur Gibbs? Vous êtes le patron de Junior?

-Oui ! Je vous appelle à propos de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Il a était blessé?

-Non ! On a retrouvaient le corps de votre fils ce matin.

-Quoi? Il est ou?

-Votre fils est décédé Monsieur DiNozzo! Je suis désolé!

-Mais c'est impossible ? Comment ?

-On l'a assassiné!

-Vous avez retrouvait le coupable ?

-Oui ! Il Est-ce moment transféré en prison!

-Je voudrai voir Junior Monsieur Gibbs !

-Bien sur ! Venez demain matin !

-Merci d'avoir retrouvait le coupable, je viendrai demain !

-A demain et encore toute mes condoléance Monsieur !

-Au revoir Monsieur Gibbs ! Junior m'a dit que du bien de vous!

-Au revoir!

Gibbs raccrocha . Ce coup de téléphone l'avait épuisée. Le père de Tony semblait perdu et profondément triste. Gibbs comprenait ce sentiment, il l'avait déjà connue à la mort de sa fille et la il le ressentait également pour Tony. Il rassembla toutes ses affaires et rentra chez lui. Il vida trois quart de sa bouteille de bourbon et s'endormit sur son bateau, les traces des larmes encore présente sur ces joues.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Il est vingt trois heures, Jeanne sortit de la voiture des hommes de son père et s'élança vers la villa. Ils étaient venus la chercher devant l'hôpital. En rentrant dans le bureau, son père lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où il trouvèrent Tony endormit, il avait des traces de larmes sur le visage . René fit signe à sa fille de le réveillé. Jeanne lui fit un biser sur la joue et il se réveilla. Il s'assit sur le bort du lit à côté de Jeanne. René s'installa dans le fauteuil en face d'eux.

-Comment ça c'est passé avec le Ncis ? demanda René à sa fille .

-Bien , ils étaient très triste, il y en avait deux qui avaient pleurés, j'en suis sure! Le dernier en était à deux doigt ,expliqua Jeanne.

-Okay ! C'est très bien ! Ils ont trouvés le meurtrier ! affirma René .

- Le meurtrier ? interrogea Tony .

-Un homme avait besoin de fric pour sa famille, il a accepté mon offre.

- Je vois ! Le gars ne doit même plus être en vie avec Gibbs ! Dit Tony .

- Non! Mes hommes m'ont dit qu'il a été transféré en prison .

-Cela m'étonne !

-Ouais ! Bon bref, ils croient avoir le bon, ils ne sont plus un problème ! Après demain tu vas commencé à travaillé pour moi, tu travaillera avec l'équipe qui s'occupe des transactions d'armes, l'informa René

Tony hochât la tête, signe qu'il avait compris.

-Tu n'a pas intérêt à me doublé sinon tu sais ce qui arrivera mais avant je veux en êtres sur .

- Qu'Est-ce que vous entendez je veux en être sure ?demanda Tony.

- Tu le sera demain !Bonne nuit ! Dit René en souriant et en sortant. Il ferma la porte à clef.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire demain ? Demanda Jeanne .

- … . Tony se mordit la lèvres .

- Tony ?

- Je pense qu'il va me torturer !

- Mon Dieu !

- C'est rien t'inquiète , ça va aller !Ca ne sera pas la première fois, la rassura Tony .

-Peut être mais sa feras une fois de plus!

-C'est pas grave ! Tout ce qui compte ce qu'il n fasse rien à toi et mes amis. Ils croient vraiment que je suis mort ?

-Oui ! Ton patron m'a dit qu'il ferait tous pour retrouver celui qui avait fait ça !

- Ca me fait mal au cœur de savoir qu'ils croient que je suis mort !

- C'est clair !Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- On fait ce que ton père a décidé ! On obéit , j'ai pas envie que mon équipe meurt par ma faute !

- Mais en faisant les transactions qu'il demande, il y a bien des moments ou tu seras obligé de tué! Non?

-Je sais ! Mais on a pas le choix. Toi , il faut que tu continue à vivre, il te demande rien à par resté avec moi !

-Humm !

- Bon on dort parce que je vais avoir besoin de force pour demain, ça ne vas pas être agréable .

-Okay !

Ils s'endormirent vite. Le sommeil de Jeanne fut remplis de cauchemars et celui de Tony d'appréhension pour le lendemain .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quand Gibbs fut partis , McGee et Ziva se rendirent au labo .

-Abby ! Appela McGee .

- Oui ?

- On va boire un coup Ziva et moi pour nous changés les idées, tu viens ?

A la surprise des deux agents , Abby ferma son ordinateur et pris ses affaires. Ils se rendirent dans un bar. Abby leur expliqua pourquoi elle ne croyait pas à la mort de Tony et Ziva et Tim se posèrent des questions face aux argument de la gothique, c'est vrai qu'il restait beaucoup de chose à éclaircir. En sortant, ils étaient complètement soul ,Abby ayant bu quatorze bières et Tim et Ziva dix téquilas. Comme l'appartement de Ziva était le plus proche, ils se rendirent à celui-ci. Ils dormirent à trois dans le lit.

0O0O0O0OO0O0O0OO

Le lendemain, Tony et Jeanne furent réveillés par le bruit de la porte. Tony fut sortis du lit par deux hommes.

-Habillez-vous, tout de suite ! Cria l'homme en lui lançant des vêtements.

Tony s'exécuta sous les yeux de Jeanne. Dès qu'il eut finit, les hommes s'avancèrent vers lui mais Jeanne se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Elle fut écartée par les hommes qu' y emmenèrent Tony.

* * *

_Voilà , j'espère que vous avez aimés. Laissez une petite review, s'il vous plait :D_

_A Bientôt pour la suite !_


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation et réactions

_Bonjour à tous , je tenais à vous dire un grand Merci pour les review , 20 review déjà , je vous assures que cela fait très plaisir ! Donc comme je suis super contente je vais vous mettre la suite avec un peu d'avance :D .Je voudrai m'excuser pour les fautes !_

Alicia : _Ne m'harcèle pas lol ,là voila la suite :D . Pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient , bas il ont parlés de tout est de rien tellement qu'ils ont bue . Pour la confrontation Jenny/Gibbs , ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'oublie pas , elle est dans ce chapitre , enfin une partie . On dirait que tu es une fan de Jenny ! Je me trompe peut-être ? Et pour le père de Tony , en faite j'ai oublier de préciser que Gibbs et Sénior ne se sont pas encore rencontrés car ma fiction est courant saison 5 . Et je l'ai précisé au début , Tony et lui ne s'aime pas par rapport à son frère jumeau . Donc il n'est pas au courant pour la Grenouille . Ils s'en fou royalement de Tony . Donc Voila La suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours !_

Coco6-3-9-1 :_Je ne suis pas du tout sadique lol , il faut dire sa au autres auteurs genre PBG ou Gwenetsi , ils me donnent des idées et ils sont à fon sadique sur Tony :P . Oui je sais qu'il n'ai pas faible ne t'inquiète pas et tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre qu'il n'est pas faible .Pour Abby , tu voir que ce n'est pas gagné du tout . A bientôt et merci de toujours me suivre :D_

Ncislove12 _: Merci ! Abby est toujours surprenante ! Pour la fic bien écrire , tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec toi ! Mais franchement c'est super sympa ! Alors voilà la suite !_

Emeline : _Contente que cela te plaise !Voilà la suite !_

_Bonne lecture ! Encore désolé pour les fautes!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Confrontation et réactions .**

Quand Tony fut partis, Jeanne s'allongea et fixa le plafond. Elle avait tellement peur pour Tony. Elle se demanda dans quel état allée-elle le retrouver ce soir. Son père rentra dans la chambre.

-Habille-toi ! Un de mes hommes vas t'amené à l'hôpital ,ordonna René avant de sortit.

Jeanne s'habilla et attendit que l'homme arrive. Celui-ci la conduisit et une journée de travail commença.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Pendant ce temps, Tony lui fut emmené dans un entrepôt. Il fut attaché sur une chaise. Il attendit plusieurs minutes quand René arriva suivit de ses deux bras droit.

-J'espère que l'on ne t'a pas traité durement ce matin ? Demanda René avec un grand sourire.

-Si être sortis du lit et habillez presque de force par deux hommes et être emmenés dans un entrepôt et ligoté à une chaise n'est pas être traité durement alors Non ! , répondit Tony avec un immense sourire qui fit grimacer René.

- On va voir si tu vas toujours sourire après!

-Ba j'espère que ça va être la grande fiesta, je déteste m'ennuyer.

-Rigole, Rigole ! Dans une heure tu suppliera ta mère que j'arrête.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas !

-Et bien, on verra !

René fit signes à ses hommes. Ceux-ci détachèrent Tony et l'emmenèrent dans un coint de la pièce. Dans ce coint, il y avait une baignoire rempli d'eau ! Elle semblait propre. ¨C'est déjà ça¨ pensa Tony. Ils l'accroupirent et après un dernier regard à leur patron, ils lui plongèrent la tête sous l'eau. Tony se débattait violement mais il n'arriva pas à se dégager, les hommes le tenaient fermement.

Au bout d'une minutes , Tony ne se débattait plus , ses poumons était en feu . Si cela ce serait passait trois ans plus auparavant, il aurait peut-être tenu plus longtemps mais avec la peste, ses poumons étaient plus fragiles.

Après une minute trente, Tony commença à avoir envi de prendre une grande inspiration mais il le savait, s'il le faisait, l'eau rentrerait dans ses poumons et si les hommes ne le sortais pas avant, il se noierait .

Quand il passa la barre des deux minutes, ne tenant plus, il l'a prit, il sentit l'eau envahirent ses poumons. Avant qu'il se noie, il fut sortit de l'eau et s'écroula au sol. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à recracher l'eau et respirer, un homme s'accroupit et lui appuya sur le torse. Tony toussa et recracha l'eau. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre une respiration régulière qu'il fut emmené au milieu de la pièce. On lui attacha les poignets avec des menottes et passa une chaîne au milieu. Ses mains demeurèrent au dessus de sa tête . Deux hommes s'avancèrent et le martelèrent de coups de point ,de coups de batte de baseball … dans le torse. Après plusieurs minutes de punching-ball, les hommes s'arrêtèrent. Tony regarda son torse et vit qu'il devait avoir au moins une côte cassée et quatre fissurés. Il était couvert de bleu et de coupures. René s'avança quelques minutes plus tard .

- J'espère que tu n'est pas trop fatigué car ce n'est pas fini ! Dit- il ne cachant pas son sourire .

- Ah parce que ça avait commencé ? J'étais … pas au courant !répondit Tony d'une voix qui se voulait rassurer mais rauque .

- Tu ne perd jamais ton humour , hein ? Mais tu m'épates! Tu n'a même pas crié une seul fois! Bravo !

- Je vois pas pourquoi … j'aurai crié, je n'ai absolument rien sentit .

- Ah ! On va voir si tu vas sentir ça alors ! S'exclama René en s'approchant , un objet à la main .

L'objet fut identifié par Tony comme étant un allume-gaz .¨Ca va faire mal ¨ se dit Tony en le voyant s'approché . René l'alluma et s'attaqua à son torse. Tony ne put s'empêché de pousser de petit gémissements de douleur . Des perles de sueur tombèrent de son front. Après avoir était pris pour une casseroles voir une poêle, tout recommença, ¨Natation en baignoire ¨ , ¨Punching-ball ¨ , ¨Casseroles ¨ , et cela pendant toute la journée.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Pendant ce temps chez Ziva, ils se réveillèrent tous avec un énorme mal de crane. Ziva proposa à tout le monde une bonne aspirine. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table.

-J'arrive pas à le croire ! s'exclama Ziva , faisant sursauter Tim et Abby .

-T'arrive pas à croire quoi ? demanda Tim.

-Tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, La Grenouille, Tony, Jenny. Je me demande quand Gibbs va allez la voir ? Pas maintenant je pense sinon ils vont se battent avec l'Open Space comme ring. Mais j'ai comme une impression. Comme toi Abby, je sens que Tony est quelques part !Mais où? expliqua Ziva.

-Moi aussi j'ai cette impression mais on a vu son corps. Et si on dit à Gibbs qu'on a l'impression que Tony est vivant , il nous croira jamais. Il est persuadé que Tony est mort! Dit McGee en terminant par un soupire .

-C'est clair! Vous avez vus à la morgue , il ne m'a pas cru informa Abby.

-Il faut qu'on le convainque et qu'on continue les recherche! s'exclama Ziva.

-Je suis d'accord, moi je vais essayé de suivre les agissement de La Grenouille. Il y a un lien avec lui, c'est sur ! expliqua Tim .

-Moi je vais continué d'analysé les indice que l'on a, ajouta Abby.

-Et moi je vais essayé de voir ce que je peut apprendre avec mes contacts. Gibbs ne doit pas être au courant de ça, on est d'accord ? Interrogea Ziva en plaçant sa main au milieu de la table.

Les deux autres ajoutèrent leur main sur celle de Ziva et répondirent en même temps.

- On est d'accord !

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Gibbs également ce réveilla avec une énorme guelle de bois. Il monta au rez-de-chaussée et ce fit un bon café, très fort comme il l'aime. Son café but, il n'eu presque plus de trace de sa guelle de bois. Il se prépara et s'élança au NCIS. Le père de Tony devait venir ce matin pour voir le corps. En arrivant à son bureau , il découvrit Jenny assise sur sa chaise.

-Je te conseil de remonté tout de suite dans ton bureau, je n'ai mais alors pas du tout envie de te parler, ni de te voir ! Menaça -il durement d'un ton glaciale.

-Il faut que je te parle, répondit Jenny d'une voix étonnamment calme.

-Et moi je n'est pas envie !répliqua il sèchement.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Tony est mort !

-Si, tu aurais du me parler de sa mission ! Si tu l'aurai fait, Tony serait encore vivant. Je n'ai jamais perdu un agent sous couverture MOI !

-C'était une mission très risqué et il l'a accepté , je ne l'ai pas obligé !

-L'affaire White était toute aussi risqué. Tony c'est retrouvé avec un tueur professionnelle sans le savoir et il s'en est sorti!

-On ne parle pas de cette affaires là !

- Je sais mais tu es responsable de sa mort! Tu aurai du me prévenir !

- Règle n° 4, j'ai déjà utilisé le second meilleur moyen, en en parler à une seule autre personnes et il 'y a pas de troisième meilleur moyens.

- On ne va pas recommençaient comme la dernières fois en ce balancé toute mes règle parce que je vais encore te balancé la première, ¨Ne jamais ce foutre de son coéquipier ¨ ! Et la tu t'es foutu de moi ! Et je ne pense pas que la règle 18 pourra être appliquer cette fois! Termina Gibbs en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur .

_¨Règle 18 : Il vaut mieux chercher le pardon que de demander la permission , Je suis mal barrée ¨ _pensa Jenny.

Gibbs était descendu au labo, voir si Abby était là, il avait besoin de lui parler. Il découvrit le labo vide. Il allait sortir quand son téléphone sonna.

-Gibbs!

-Il y a quelqu'un pour vous à l'accueil!

-J'arrive !

Il raccrocha et se rendit à l'accueil. En arrivant, il trouva le garde en conversation avec un homme.

-Votre fils était vraiment un gars génial Monsieur !

-Merci !

En entendant la phrase du garde, Gibbs sut que c'était le père de Tony. Il s'avança et lui tendit la main.

-Monsieur DiNozzo!

-Monsieur Gibbs! Dit DiNozzo sénior en lui serrant la main.

-Venez!

Ils se dirigèrent vers la morgue et entrèrent dans celle-ci où ils trouvèrent Ducky.

-Salut Ducky!

-Jethro! Monsieur !

-C'est le père de Tony, il voudrait le voir !

-Oh ! Bien sur ! Toute mes condoléances Monsieur! Anthony était vraiment un très gentil garçon.

-Merci ! Je peux le voir ?

-Oui venez!

Il se dirigea vers un tiroir et l'ouvrit. Il attendit que Sénior lui face signe et baissa le drap jusqu'au épaules , ne laissant pas apercevoir les sutures.

-On va vous laissez!

Ils allèrent dans le bureau du légiste et laissèrent DiNozzo sénior avec son fils. Celui-ci le regarda longtemps et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en laissant tomber plusieurs larmes. Même si les DiNozzo ne devaient pas pleurés, il n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Son petit garçon était mort. Après un dernier baiser, il referma le tiroir et alla toquer à la porte du bureau. Le légiste et Jethro en sortirent.

-Comment il est mort ?

-Deux coups de couteau dans le cœur !

Sénior ne répondit pas. Gibbs prit la parole .

-J'ai demandé au secrétaire de la Navy qu'une médaille lui soit attribué à titre posthume.

-Merci Monsieur Gibbs ! Comment ce passe les funérailles?

-Comme il était au Ncis depuis plus de 7 ans, il a le droit à des funérailles militaires.

-D'accord ! Je vais y aller! On se revoit à l'enterrement ! Au revoir!

-Au revoir!

Après le départ de sénior, Gibbs partit s'occuper de la paperasse.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Jeanne tournée en rond dans le service , elle était inquiète pour Tony. En ce moment, il était en train de ce faire torturer par son père. Elle qui avait toujours pensée que son père était génial. Elle avait découvert un père tueur, trafiquant et tortionnaire. Elle fut sorti de ses pensés par son téléphone.

-Jeanne Benoit !

-C'est ton père !

-Je te considèrent plus comme telle avec ce que tu as fait au frère de Tony et ce que tu es en train de lui faire en ce moment.

-Yep, justement je t'appelais pour ça, si tu veut le soigné ce soir, prend tout dont tu as besoin parce qu'il en aura besoin.

- Tu es vraiment qu'un sale ….

René avait raccrocher .

Avant de partir, elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin pour soigné Tony, elle craignait le pire. Les hommes de son père vinrent la chercher comme la veille. Elle se dirigea à grande foulée vers la chambre. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermé. Elle dut attendre qu'un des hommes arrive pour pouvoir rentrer. En rentrant, elle survola la chambre et se figea net, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent…

* * *

_Voilà , j'espère que cette suite vous à plus , désolé pour l'attente . Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! A bientôt pour la suite !_


	8. Chapter 8:Transaction et enquête secrète

_Bonjour à tous ,merci pour les review, j'ai atteint les 31 review en 7 chapitre, c'est super . Donc voilà la suite . J'espère que vous allez toujours me suivre et toujours aimez cette fiction ._

_Cruchot : Je nais jamais eu de review pareil lol .Je vois que tu as très hâte de lire la suite ,la voilà. Merci pour les compliment ca fait plaisir. A bientôt !_

_L'inconnue endormie : Je trouve pas que je publie rapidement ,j'ai même l'impression que je fais trop attendre. Mais j'espère que tu trouve que c'est mieux qu'avant ! Voila la suite_

_Ncislove12 : Merci, mais je n'écris pas super non plus lol . C'est peut-être mon âge, je sais pas ? Bref, merci cela fait plaisir! Voilà la suite !_

_Alicia : Pour ce que je fais à Tony comme dans le chapitre 7, il n'y en aura plus de ce genre… mais j'en ai pas fini avec lui , ne t'inquiète pas ! Voilà la suite et merci pour la review !_

_Coco6-3-9-1 : Merci pour la review ! Voila la suite !_

_Bonne lecture ! C'est un petit chapitre mais le prochain sera plus long je vous le promet! _

**IMPORTANT: ****J'AI CHANGER DES DETAILS A PROPOS DU PÈRE DE TONY DONC SI VOUS NE VOULAIS PAS NE PAS COMPRENDRE UN MOMENT DE CE CHAPITRE , IL FAUT QUE VOUS RELISEZ LES CHAPITRE 6 ET 7!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Transaction et enquête secrète.**

_Jeanne entra dans la chambre, elle l'a survola des yeux et se figea net , ses yeux s'écarquillèrent…_

-Tony ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant au sol près de Tony. Celui-ci était allongé au sol. Elle le retourna pour le mettre sur le dos et découvrit que sa chemise était trempée de sang.

-Tony, tu m'entend ? Ouvre les yeux ! demande-elle en le secouant légèrement.

Il les ouvris.

-Ca va? Tu as mal où ?

- Nulle part, ne t'inqu…iète pas !

-Tony arrête de mentir, je sais très bien que tu as mal !

Tony sembla réfléchir quelques seconde. C'est vrai qu'il avait très mal, ses côtes appuyées sur ses poumons à chaque inspiration et ceux-ci étaient en feu. Au bout d'un certains temps, il répondit .

-Bon d'accord ! J'ai mal au torse, au côtes et mes poumons sont en feu.

Jeanne s'empara de ses affaires et entreprit de soigner Tony. Elle commença à déboutonnait sa chemise. Quand ce fut fait, elle retenue un crie d'horreur .Le torse de l'italien était recouvert de bleues, de coupures et de sang .

-Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait ?

Tony ne répondit pas et Jeanne le soigna, elle désinfecta les coupures et banda ses côtes après avoir pris le soin de les remettes à leur place, ce qui avait amené l'italien à poussé un petit crie de douleur.

-Voilà c'est fini !

-T'en mieux !

-Il me reste à vérifié ta respiration ! dit elle en sortant son stéthoscope. Elle l'ausculta et fronça les sourcils.

-Ta respiration est mauvaise !

-Mes poumons sont en feu !

-Tiens c'est un antibiotique et des antidouleurs, expliqua-elle en lui tendant des comprimés .

-Mon père a dit vrai ? demanda-elle après plusieurs secondes .

-Sur quoi ? interrogea-t-il tout en se levant aidé de Jeanne pour s'allongé sur le lit.

-Sur la peste !

-Oh ça ? Oui il a dit vrai.

- Mais comment tu as fait pour être contaminé par une maladie du fond des âges, je croyais que ça n'existé plus .

-Une femme voulait qu'on arrête un marine qui avait soit disant violé sa fille, elle a envoyé une lettre contenant la peste qui disait que si on n'arrêtaient pas le coupable, elle nous donnerait pas l'antidote, et c'est moi qui l'a ouverte.

-Mais il n'y a pas besoin d'antidote, maintenant la peste se combat grâce à des antibiotique.

- La bactérie avait était modifié génétiquement pour résister aux antibiotique. Et en faite, on a découvert qu'il n'y avait pas d'antidote mais que j'avais quinze pourcent de chance de survivre.

-Tu as eus de la chance.

-On peut dire ça comme ça !

Il eut un silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Je me sent pas très bien !

-Il faut que tu dormes.

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il c'était endormit. Elle vérifia ses constante et s'endormit également.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO000O0O0O

Deux jour était passé au Ncis , c'était aujourd'hui l'enterrement de Tony. Toute l'équipe se dirigés vers le cimetière. Le secrétaire de la Navy avait accepté de lui accordé une médaille à titre posthumes. Il y avait plus de monde que pensait l'équipe. Son père, ses amis de fac, ses anciens collègues et des cousins. L'enterrement dura environ une heure. A la fin, toute le monde avait versés sa larme, même Gibbs. Celui-ci parti chez lui après l'enterrement. Tim, Ziva et Abby eux allèrent au Ncis pour continué leurs recherches .

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0IO0O0O0O

Un jour plut tôt, à la villa de René Benoit, Tony entre dans le bureau de celui-ci.

-Assied toi !

Tony s'exécuta.

-J'espère que tu es en forme car tu vas faire ta première transaction aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu me doublera pas, tu n'a pas envi que tes amis meurt. Tiens, c 'est les infos sur la transaction, expliqua René en lui tendant les dite infos.

Tony les étudias.

-La transaction est à Miami, c'est loin ! Surtout pour vendre des armes à des chintok.

-Les chinois sont mes meilleurs clients!

-Super! Je vais me taper dix-sept heures de route sans compté les arrêts .

- Ca ne seras pas le plus long trajet que tu auras à faire.

- Merveilleux, il vaut mieux que je parts maintenant alors, vu que la transaction est demain.

-Les hommes t'attendent dehors.

-J'y vais .

Tony alla préparer ses affaires et il alla au parking où cinq hommes l'attendaient.

- Buongiorno ! Siamo noi che vi accompagniamo! (Bonjour ! C'est nous qui vous accompagnent ),expliqua le plus petit des hommes qui devait avoir selon Tony dix-neuf ans.

-Ciao! Potete mi chiamato Tony ed io tutoyé!(Salut ! Vous pouvez m'appelé Tony et me tutoyé !).

-Di accordo ! Si va lì ? ( D'accord ! On y va ?)

-Si ! (Oui !)

Ils prirent deux voiture, Tony n'avait dans sa voiture que le plus petit et un autre. Ils parlaient tous italien, ca rappelait des souvenirs à Tony. Ils arrivèrent à Miami à six heures du matin. La transaction ayant lieu à quinze heures au port de Miami, Tony décida de les emmenés petit-déjeuner dans un café. Il parlait tous un peu anglais donc ils parlèrent.

-Ca fait combien de temps que vous travaillez pour lui ? demanda Tony.

-Moi ça va faire six mois! répondit Enzo le plus jeune.

-Et vous ?interrogea Tony au autres.

-On a tous commencé en même temps! Il y a un an! Enzo et le dernier ! Vous êtes italien ?

-Tu peux me tutoyé! Et non je ne suis pas italien mais mon père oui !

-Okay! Tu parle super bien italien !

-Merci ! Chez moi, on parler toujours italien ! Comment vous en êtes venu à travailler pour lui.

-Il a menacé nos famille !répondit Enzo d'un ton amer.

-Et toi ? demanda Lorenzo.

-Moi ! Il a menacé mes amis mais je les considère comme ma famille.

-Il est dégelasse ce mec! s'exclama Enzo.

-Ouais ! C'est déjà bien qu'il nous a donner des armes parce que franchement, les transactions ne se passe pas toujours bien .

Ils finirent de mangés tous en parlant. Il avait tous entre dix-neuf et trente ans à par Tony qui en avait 34. Tony les trouva sympa ,des gars bien qui était dans le même cas que lui, obliger d'obéir pour protégé leur famille. Après avoir mangeaient, ils allèrent faire un tour tout en parlant. A quatorze heures trente, il reprirent les voitures et se dirigèrent vers le port. Ils attendirent que les acheteurs arrivent. Quand ils arrivèrent.

-Monsieur Tohito! Salua Tony.

-Vous avez les armes.

Tony ouvra les coffres où se trouver quatre mallette, ils les ouvra et les chinois purent découvrirent des MP5 . Tony attendit qu'ils vérifies la marchandise .

-Combien ? demanda le chinois.

- Quarante-cinq mille ! répondit Tony.

- Trente-cinq mille ! enchérit le chinois.

-C'est quarante-cinq mille ou rien ! expliqua Tony en appuyant sur les mots.

Le chinois allait sortir son arme mais Tony le stoppa avant .

- C'est quarante-cinq mille !

Le chinois voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire fit signe à un de ses hommes qui alla cherchait une mallette dans la voiture. Il revient vers Tony et la lui passa. Tony vérifia si il y avait le compte et laissa les hommes prendre les mallettes d'armes. Il serra la main au chinois et s'en alla. Dans la voiture, Lorenzo et Enzo n'arrêtaient pas de bailler.

-On va allez dormir à l'hôtel et on partira cette nuit! On est tous fatiguaient!

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Ils adoraient leur nouveau chef. Ils prirent trois chambres trois chambres dans un hô informa René qu'ils allaient dormir et partir cette nuit. Il dormit avec l'homme de trente ans, Enzo et Lorenzo ensemble et les deux autres ensembles. Tony réveilla tout le monde à minuit et ils partirent. Ils arrivèrent à dix-huit heures à la villa. Tony leur fit signe et se dirigea vers le bureau de René, il toqua et rentra.

-Bonjour!

-Bonjour Antonio ! Ca c'est bien passer ?

-Ils ont voulus négocier à trente-cinq mille mais j'ai dis non ! dit Tony en lui donnant la mallette.

-Très bien! Tu te débrouille bien ! Comment ça c'est passé avec les hommes.

-Très bien ! Ils sont sympas! Je travaille mieux avec des jeunes.

-C'est bien ! Prochaine transaction, demain ! Dit-il en lui tendant un dossier.

- C'est où ce cou si ?

- Norfolk!

-Ok ! Au revoir!

-Au revoir !

Les transactions s'enchainèrent. Tony se rapprocha énormément de ses hommes. Il passait tous son temps avec eux sauf quand Jeanne était là. Ils étaient ensemble mais Tony pensait beaucoup à l'équipe. Ils lui manquaient. Au fil des mois, il était devenu l'un des meilleurs hommes de La Grenouille, devenant au yeux du FBI et de toute les agences fédérales, un de ses bras droit. Mais les fédéraux n'arrivaient toujours pas à avoir les preuves pour arrêter la Grenouille. Sauf que toute les transactions ne ce passaient pas toujours bien. Tony eut recourt plusieurs fois à tué des hommes.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Au Ncis , les mois qui suivirent furent difficiles. Les trois amis enquêtaient s'en relâche pour retrouver Tony, ils étaient sur qu'il était quelques part. Et tous ça sans que Gibbs l'apprennent. Celui-ci ce posait beaucoup de questions, ses agents et sa laborantine lui cachait des choses mais il ne chercher pas à savoir quoi. Ils c'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis la mort de Tony. Tony avait eu au bout de cinq mois un remplacent : Liam Smith. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à s'intégré, ce qui était compréhensible. Tim, Ziva et Abby avaient avancé dans leur enquêtes. Ils avaient découvert que les caméras de l'hôpital avaient étaient effacées à partir de vingt et une heures trente, ce qui leur paraissaient bizarre. Ils avaient aussi découvert qu'une voiture stationnée souvent devant Jeanne Benoit, la nuit, quand Tony était chez elle.

0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0

Mais au bout d'un an, tous bascula. Le corps d'un marine fut retrouver et le coupable fut identifié : Antonio Anconetti !

* * *

Voilà , je trouve que sa va un peut trop vite entre les mois ! Dites mois ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt!


	9. Chapter 9:Tous ne ce déroule pas

_Bonjour à tous , je n'ai pas eus beaucoup de review pour le chapitre précédent mais je ne vous en veut pas ! Ca arrive ! _

_Alex: Oui Tony est mon personnages préféré :D Pour savoir comment va réagir l'équipe , rendez vous dans quelques chapitre mais ne t'inquiète pas ça sera bientôt ._

_Ncislove12 : Merci ! Contente que tu aime ! Voilà la suite !_

_Coco6-3-9-1 : Qui te dit qu'il est innocent ? : P Voilà la suite !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Tous ne ce déroule pas toujours bien.**

_J-3._

Tony rentra dans le bureau de René Benoit. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il travailler pour lui. Ca ce passait plutôt bien même si certaines transactions avait dérapés. La plupart était des réussite. Il pensait souvent à l'équipe. Il avait vu dans le journal qu'Abby avait été publié et il avait également vu que Tim avait écrit le tom 2 de son bouquins. Il revient à la réalité et s'assoit devant le bureau, comme il en avait l'habitude, et attendit que René lui parle.

-Tonio !

-Monsieur !

-J'ai une transaction pour toi ici à Washington! Voilà les informations! Dit-il en lui tendant les document.

-Qui est l'acheteur ?

-Un marine !

-Et c'est pour quand ?

-Demain !

-Ok je m'en charge ! Dit Tony en se levant.

-Au revoir! ajouta-il en sortant.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_J-2._

Tony sortit de chez lui. Un mois après qu'il est commencé à travailler pour René, Jeanne et lui avaient loué une maison dans une banlieue de Washington. Il sortit donc de chez lui, monta dans sa voiture et démarra vers la villa de René chercher ses hommes. En arrivant, il vit que ses hommes l'attendaient devant le garage.

-Ciao!

-Ciao! répondirent-ils tous ensemble.

Enzo et Lorenzo montèrent avec lui et les autres prirent l'autre voiture. La transaction devait se déroulait dans un entrepôt abandonné. Ils descendirent tous, prenant soin de mettre leurs casquettes et lunettes de soleil pour ne pas être vus des caméras. Celle-ci étaient branchées mais personnes étaient derrières les écrans. Tony le savait car il avait travaillé lors d'une enquête avec la police de Washington et ils lui avait expliqués que ces caméra servaient que lors d'une enquête. Ils cachèrent cependant leur tête des caméras. Ils attendirent une bonne dizaine de minutes quand une voiture arriva, deux personnes sortirent et s'avancèrent vers eux.

- Vous êtes Anconetti ? demanda le marine.

-Lui-même, monsieur Williams!

-Je veux voir les armes!

Enzo et Lorenzo allèrent cherchés deux caisses et les posèrent par terre. Les deux acheteur semblaient satisfais par le marchandise.

-Combien ?

-70 mille !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers le coffre de leur voiture. Ils prirent leur armes en cachète et commencèrent à tirer. L'équipe de Tony se mit à couvert derrière leur voiture et ripostèrent. Tony se leva et commença à avancé vers la voiture tout en essayant de les atteindre. John Williams se leva également près à lui tirer dessus. Une détonation retentit et Williams s'écroula au sol, une balle dans le torse. L'autre homme monta dans la voiture et démarra en trombe. Tony remit les caisses d'armes dans sa voiture et ils partirent.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_J-1._

Au Ncis , Ziva arriva dans l'Open Space avec vingt minutes de retard, ce qui lui arrivait très rarement mais en ce moment elle ne dormait presque plus. Elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait se produire. Elle salua le nouveau d'un vague bonjour et se dirigea vers le bureau de Tim après avoir déposé ses affaires.

-Salut Tim! Dit-elle en lui tendant un café.

-Salut Ziva! Merci! remercia-il en s'emparant du café.

-Tu as vu Gibbs?

-Il est partis voir Abby!

Ziva acquiesça et regarda tout autour d'elle pour être sur que seul le jeune homme entendrait et lui posa la question qu'elle posait tout les jour de la semaine depuis un an.

-Alors du nouveau ?

-Non, toujours aucune trace de lui!

-C'est pas croyable ça? dit-elle en élevant la voix.

-Qu'est-ce qui est pas croyable Ziva ? demanda Gibbs qui surgissaient de nulle part.

-Rien patron!

-Tan mieux! On a un marine mort ! Prenez vos affaires!

Ils prirent leur affaires et d'élancèrent vers l'ascenseur. Le nouveau, pas assez rapide, vit les portes se refermaient juste devant lui. Il dut se résoudre à prendre les escaliers si il ne voulait pas se prendre les foudres de son patron en arrivant en retard dans la voiture. Il arriva juste à temps et monta dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt. Le voyage dura quinze minute au lieu des trentes habituelle. Gibbs donna les instructions.

-David ,photo! Smith, témoins et McGee, indices.

-Oui, patron!

Ils se mirent à la tache et Ducky arriva suivit de Palmer.

-Bonjour Jethro!

-Ducky ! Palmer!

-Je suppose que notre chère ami a était pris dans une fusillade. Il y a des douilles partout.

-Tu suppose bien Docteur. McGee!

-Oui patron ? dit Tim en arrivant.

-Vous avez scanner ses empreintes?

-Je vais le faire….C'est le caporal John Williams! Il était basé à Norfolk ! Ni femme, ni enfants.

Gibbs acquiesça et écouta les premières constations du légiste. Il attendit que ses agents eurent finis et se dirigea vers eux pour qu'ils lui fassent leur résumé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a?

-On a vingt-six douilles, ce qui fait pensé à une fusillade. On va les donnez à Abby en arrivant et on a aussi les traces de pneu de deux voitures différentes ,résuma Ziva.

-Heu… les témoins ont entendue des coups de feu suivit d'une accélération de voiture suivit d'une autres quelques minutes après, expliqua Smith.

-Il y a des caméras de surveillance sur le deuxième entrepôt, j'ai appelé la police de Washington pour qu'ils les envoient à Abby, termina Tim.

-Ok on rentre!

Trois heures plus tard, les recherches continué. Ziva et Smith cherché des personnes qui en voulaient au caporal pendant que Tim et Abby tentaient de rentrer dans le logiciel des caméras de vidéo surveillance, les policier les ayant abandonnés car il ne se passait jamais rien près de ces entrepôts. Au bout d'une heure, ils arrivèrent enfin à entrer et appelèrent le grand manitou. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes après en compagnie de Ziva.

-Alors !

-On a réussi à avoir les caméras! On ne les a pas encore regarder.

Ils lancèrent la vidéo.

-Il me dit quelques chose le conducteur! informa Ziva à la fin de la vidéo.

-Ouais moi aussi! ajouta Abby.

-Bon c'est bien Abby mais elle nous apprennent rien.

-Erreur Gibbs ! Même s'ils ont cachés leur visage, il y en a un que je peut peut-être identifié.

Elle tapa quelques choses sur son ordinateur.

-Enzo Moretti!

-C'est tout ce que tu peut en tirer Abby?

Elle repassa la vidéo en s 'arrêtant plusieurs fois puis agrandit la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture.

-J'ai la plaque ! Elle appartient à…. Antonio Anconetti! Il n'y a pas de photo! Il est soupçonné et rechercher par le F.B.I pour trafic d'armes. Tu as ton tueur Gibbs!

-Tu es génial Abby. Tu peut savoir pour qu'elle trafiquant d'armes il travaille?

Elle tapa sur son ordinateur et une photo s'afficha. Elle se retourna vers eux, choqué. En voyant la photo ils furent tous les quatre sous le choc.

-Il travaille pour La Grenouille, c'est un de ses bras droit.

Gibbs acquiesça.

-On ira cherché le suspect demain matin ! Allez vous reposez !

Tim et Ziva quittèrent la pièce. Abby fit un de ses ¨câlins spéciale Abby¨ à Gibbs.

-J'espère que ça ne seras pas comme la dernière fois où on à eut affaire à se salaud !

-Je vous protégerez Abbs ! Je n'ai pas pus le faire pour Tony ! Je le ferais pour vous !

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que leur vie allait basculée le lendemain.

* * *

Voilà , j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Le prochain et un de mes chapitre préféré!

A bientôt pour la suite !


	10. Chapter 10: Le choc de l'arrestation

_Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour avoir tardé mais ce chapitre et l'un de mes préféré donc je voulais qu'il soit bien ! Donc voilà le chapitre 10 et merci pour vos commentaires!_

_Emeline: Merci pour tes reviews sur les trois derniers chapitres. Voilà la suite :D_

_Ncislove12 : Merci pour tes compliments ! Tu vas voir leur réaction dans ce chapitre :D Voilà la suite !_

_Alicia : Je croyais que tu avais disparu :D Ils vont arrêtés Tony dans ce chapitre !_

_Coco6-3-9-1 : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite :D_

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Le choc de l'arrestation.**

Le réveil sonna six heures du matin chez Ziva David. Le dixit réveil s'écrasa sur le mur de la chambre dans un fracas, balancé par la jeune femme qui de toute évidence n'apprécier par qu'il l'ai réveillée. Elle se leva en grognant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle enfila un jogging. Ziva sortit de son appartement est s'élança vers le parc où elle courut plus d'une heure. En rentrant, elle alla prendre une douche, prit son petit-déjeuner puis se rendit au Ncis. En sortant de l'ascenseur, elle vit que Tim et Gibbs étaient déjà dans l'open-space.

-Bonjour! lança-elle.

-Salut Ziva! salua-Tim visiblement content de voir la jeune femme.

-Bon on y va! On prend deux voitures, Smith vous prenez la deuxième.

-Oui monsieur!

-Pas monsieur !

-D'acc…ord Gibbs! bégaya le plus jeune.

Gibbs prit l'adresse de leur suspect et ils prirent la voiture. Ils entrèrent dans un quartier qui en apparence paraissait calme. Ils se garèrent de l'autre côté de la rue et observèrent la maison. Deux voitures étaient devant. Ils descendirent et s'avancèrent vers la maison.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Tony se réveilla en papillonnant des yeux, sa transaction après celle du marine l'avait épuiser, il avait du en une journée se rendre à Los Angeles en avion et repartir le jour même après la livraison à Washington. Complètement réveillé, il regarda l'heure, sept heure un quart. Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Il sortit une demi-heure plus tard et entendit sonné à sa porte. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur…

-Enzo !

-Salut Tony! dit-il en entrant.

Enzo venait souvent chez lui quand ils n'avaient pas de livraison. Ils regardaient un film choisit par Enzo dans la vidéothèque de Tony.

-Alors tu veux regarder quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda celui-ci.

-J'ai envie de regarder un film d'horreur, expliqua Enzo en cherchant.

Tony partit leur chercher une bières dans le frigo quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la voiture se garant de l'autre côté de la route. En voyant son ancienne équipe sortir, il commença à paniqué. Il se rendit dans le salon.

-J'ai trouvé! Détour mortelle 3!

-On regarda une prochaine fois. Il y a le Ncis qui arrive! On doit se barrés. Si tu sois me parler, tu parles en italien et ne m'appelle pas Tony!

-Ok!

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de derrière et se mirent à courir.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Gibbs avançait vers la maison quand il entendit un bruit. Il tourna la tête vers la source et cria:

-Ils s'échappent !

Ziva et McGee couraient après Tony alors que Gibbs et Liam après Enzo. Tony et Enzo courraient côte à côte quand:

-On se sépare, s'exclama l'italien.

Ils le firent à un croisement. Enzo s'enfonça dans la ville alors que Tony débouchait sur un terrain vague. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il courrait quand Enzo fut stoppés par une voiture qui le renversa. Gibbs en sortit et le mit dans la voiture après lui avoir passé les menottes. McGee quand à lui, essayer de suivre Ziva mais il trébucha. Celle-ci continua à courir étant beaucoup plus entraînait que Tim. Elle était à environ vingt mètre de lui quand une colline apparut devant eux après quinze minutes de course. _Il est cuit, pensa-t-elle. _Elle eut raison car dans la montée, l'italien ralentit et elle lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Il se débattait et elle du sortir son arme et poser le canon sur sa nuque pour qu'il arrête.

-Antonio Anconetti, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre du caporal John Williams, vous avez le droit de garder le silence et de demander un avocat, dit-elle en lui passant les menottes. Elle le retourna pour le mettre sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.

-Tony!

-Ziva!

-C'est toi?

-Tu veux que ça soit qui? demanda l'italien en grimaçant.

-Je t'ai blessé? demanda-elle en voyant qu'il avait l'arcade et sa chemise en sang.

-C'est rien, j'ai vu pire. Mais je crois que je me suis coupé.

-Désolé. Où sont tes papiers?

-Dans ma poche.

Ziva les prit et les lut.

-Antonio Anconetti ! Tu sais que tu es soupçonné de meurtre !

-Ouais! Ecoute Ziva, je ne peux rien te dire mais relâche-moi.

-C'est hors de questions! dit-elle en le relevant.

-Ziva ! Je t'en supplie.

-Non! répliqua-elle en sortant son téléphone et en composant le numéro de son patron.

-Gibbs! Je l'ai attrapé derrière le terrain vague mais on à un énorme problème. Tu peux venir?

-Ouais j'arrive.

-Et Gibbs! dit-elle avant qu'il raccroche.

-Oui?

-Quand tu arrivera, essai de ne pas réagir.

Et elle raccrocha. Gibbs ce demandait qu'est-ce que voulait dire Ziva. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le terrain vague. Gibbs sortit de la voiture et chercha Ziva des yeux. Celle-ci arriva, le suspect menotté à ses côtés. En voyant le jeune homme, Gibbs failli s'évanouir mais il se rappela les paroles de Ziva: ¨…essai de ne pas réagir¨. Il étudia donc son ancien agent et vit qu'il avait du sang sur sa chemise et s'inquiéta, l'arrestation avait été musclé. Il s'avança et Ziva lui passa Tony. Il le mit à l'arrière de la voiture et se tourna vers ses agents.

-Smith! Vous prenez lui là-bas dans votre voiture, nous on prend celle-là.

-Vous me lai…ssez tout seul avec lui?

-Il ne va pas vous mangeait.

-Ok.

Gibbs rentra à l'arrière de la voiture au coté de Tony alors que Ziva pris la place du conducteur et McGee côté passager. Gibbs observa Tony et se lança:

-On a crut que tu était mort, dit-il les yeux humide.

Tony se tourna vers lui, les yeux remplis de culpabilité.

-Je sais et je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. René m'a forcé à travaillé pour lui sinon ils vous tués.

-Tu sais que tu es rechercher par le F.B.I pour trafic d'armes?

-Quoi ? J'étais pas au courant ! expliqua Tony.

-Si, tu es considéré comme un de ses bras droit.

-Je suis pas considéré comme son bras droit, je suis son bras droit.

Gibbs le regarda étonnait qu'il lui explique tout.

-C'était toi qui était chargée la transaction avec le caporal John Williams?

-Ouais! répondit Tony en se tournant vers la fenêtre apercevant le Navy Hard.

-C'est toi qui la tué?

-…

-Répond Tony! s'écria Gibbs.

Tony se tourna vers lui.

-Faites comme ci je n'étais pas Tony. Il ne faut pas que René sache que je suis ici.

La voiture se gara dans le garage du Ncis et Gibbs soupira en descendant, Tony était encore plus têtu qu'avant. Il alla de l'autre côté de la voiture et empoigna le bras de l'italien puis le fit avancer vers l'ascenseur suivit de l'israélienne, McGee, Liam et Enzo. Enzo rompit le silence.

-Che cosa è ciò che io loro dice?(Qu'est-ce que je leurs dit ?).

-Tu non loro dice niente! Vado ad uscirti di là. (Tu ne leurs dit rien ! Je vais te sortir de là).

-Non ho envi di andare in prigione ! (Je n'ai pas envi d'aller en prison).

-Non andrai in prigione! Te lo prometto! (Tu n'ira pas en prison! Je te le promets).

-Arrêter de parlez en italien ! On est pas en Italie! cria Gibbs.

Ils arrêtèrent. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils débouchèrent dans le couloir des salles d'interrogatoire. Ils furent emmenés dans des salles différentes. Gibbs détacha les poignets de l'italien puis les rattacha devant lui permettant de détendre ses épaules. Gibbs le fit assoir et sortit en se dirigeant vers la salle d'observation où Tim et Ziva l'attendaient, Smith étant avec Enzo. Ils se tournèrent vers la vitre et regardèrent l'italien qui la tête dans les bras semblait dormir.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils se sont dit dans l'ascenseur? demanda-il à Ziva.

-Hélas! L'italien ne fait pas partie des langues que j'ai apprise.

Gibbs hocha la tête et McGee lui demanda:

-Vous savez qu'il parlait italien?

-Son père est italien Tim.

Tim acquiesça et se rappela le moment où il avait vu Tony sur le terrain vague, il avait d'abord cru que c'était une blague mais quand son patron c'était mit à parler avec Tony, il avait sut qu'ils avaient toujours eut raison, Abby, Ziva et lui, Tony n'était pas mort.

-Appelez Ducky! Ordonna Gibbs le faisant sortir de ses pensés.

-Pourquoi?

-Bin pour qu'il le soigne, tu l'as bien amoché Ziva. Tu voulais te venger? rigola-il.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était lui. Sinon il le serait beaucoup plus croyait moi, expliqua-elle en souriant.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ducky arriva dans le couloir.

-Alors on a besoin de moi?

-Il faut que tu soigne un suspect.

-Tu m'as l'air préoccupé Jethro.

Gibbs s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota:

-C'est Tony le suspect.

-Quoi ?

-Rentre dans la salle je t'expliquerai, on a débranché les caméras.

Ils entrèrent et refermèrent la porte.

-Quel plaisir de te revoir Anthony.

-Salut Ducky.

Ducky s'approcha et posa la mallette sur la table.

-Tu peux te reculer pour que je regarde? demanda-il en indiquant son ventre.

Il allait soulevait sa chemise quand il heurta les menottes.

-Tu peux le détaché? interrogea-il en se tournant vers Gibbs.

-Je suis pas sensés le faire mais bon…Donne tes mains! dit-il en s'avança et il lui les retira.

Ducky allait une nouvelle fois soulevait la chemises de l'italien quand celui-ci l'arrêta.

-Attend! On peut se retournait?

-Pourquoi?

-Parce … que !

-Comme tu veux.

Ils tournèrent la chaise et Ducky souleva sa chemise. Il vit une estafilade et pris de quoi le désinfecté. Quand il le soigna, il remarque de nombreuses cicatrices. Il releva la tête et chuchota pour que eux-seul entendent.

-Qu'est que tu as fait?

-Rien ne t'inquiète pas!

-Si justement, je m'inquiète!

-Il y a pas de quoi s'inquiété.

-Il est accusé de quoi Jethro?

-Meurtre et trafic d'armes. Le F.B.I le recherchait.

-On va te sortir de là Tony! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'ai pas la première fois!

-Cette fois, vous ne pouvez rien pour moi! Affirma Tony en détournant le regard

Ducky soupira et soigna son arcade puis sortit. Gibbs passa de nouveau les menottes à l'italien qui replongea aussitôt dans se bras.

-Allumez les caméras!

L'italien releva la tête.

-Monsieur Antonio Anconetti, vous êtes soupçonné de meurtre et de trafic de drogue. Pouvez vous nous dire ce qu'il c'est passé lors de votre transaction avec le caporal John Williams?

Gibbs attendit que Tony répondre, ce qu'il pensait que le jeune homme allait faire mais celui-ci lui répondit faisant flanchés Gibbs et ses deux anciens collègues derrières la vitre.

-Non ! Je ne vous direz rien du tout !

* * *

_Voilà! Alors j'en ai vraiment ¨bip¨ pour écrire ce chapitre donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Laissez moi vos impressions! A bientôt ! Encore désolée pour l'attente!_


	11. Chapter 11: Stupeur

Bonjour à tous, désolée pour le retard, j'été dans ma ¨période¨ Dark Angel et j'ai regardé les deux saisons plus de trois fois je crois lol :D . Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisirs.

Alex: C'est pas grave pour ton retard, moi aussi j'étais en retard. Merci pour tes compliment, ça fait plaisirs. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ce qu'il va se passait. A bientôt!

Alicia : Merci pour ta review! Pour les questions en faite, je ne voulais pas mettre tout dans le même chapitre donc j'avais prévu de les mettre dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu m'en voudra pas et que tu me suivra toujours :D. A bientôt!

Ncislove12: C'est cool que tu aimes ce chapitre alors voilà la suite !

Ansariyya : Merci pour tes compliments ! Pour ce qu'il va arriver à Tony c'est dans ce chapitre alors bonne lecture et merci de me suivre :D

Coco6-3-9-1 : Merci ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il va ce passer dans ce chapitre donc bonne lecture et merci de toujours me suivre ! :D

Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture ! C'est un petit chapitre, désolé, le prochain sera, j'espère, plus long.

* * *

**Chapitre 11:Stupeur.**

_-Non! Je ne vous direz rien du tout !_

Gibbs le regarda éberluer. Tony avait vraiment changer depuis un an. Il se demanda qu'est-ce qui était arriver à son ancien agent pour qu'il change autant. Il devait lui parler. Il fixa Tony et se leva.

-Ok ! On verra si vous répondrez cette après-midi! dit-il en lui empoignant le bras. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'observation.

-Venez ! ordonna Gibbs a Tim et Ziva !

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur que Gibbs s'empressa de bloquer. Il se tourna vers Tony.

-Pourquoi tu ne répond pas ? On va te sortir de là.

-Je ne peux pas Gibbs! Si je parle, je suis mort et vous aussi ! s'exclama Tony.

-Il faut que tu nous explique là.

-Tu nous trouve une pièce sans caméras et je vous explique tout.

-Ok ! Dans la salle d'autopsie, informa Gibbs en réenclenchant l'ascenseur.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au sous-sol et ils sortirent avant que Tony s'étale par terre, emportant avec lui Ziva et Gibbs qui le tenait.

-Excusez-moi! Je suis…désolé ! Je ne vous avez pas vu, s'excusa Abby en se dépoussiérants son pantalon. Elle releva la tête et observa la personne qu'elle avait bousculé. Elle allait s'évanouir mais Tim la retient à temps.

-Je viens d'avoir une hallucination Tim !

-Ca n'en était pas une Abby.

-Je viens de voir Tony ! Je viens de … TONY ! cria-elle en étreignant celui-ci de toute ses forces.

-C'est vraiment toi ?

-Oui mais tu es en train de… m'étouffer Abby.

-Désolé! dit-elle en le relâchant légèrement sans pour autant le lâché.

Tony n'eut put répondre à son étreinte étant toujours menotter mais il lui fit un baiser et se recula.

-Il faut que je vous explique ! informa-il en se dirigeant ver la salle d'autopsie. Ils saluèrent Ducky. Abby toujours accroché à Tony, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des mains de son ami.

-Détache le, Gibbs!

-Je ne peux pas Abby! Il est accusé de meurtre.

-On parle de Tony là Gibbs, il est incapable de tué sauf pour se défendre! Détache le! ordonna presque elle. Gibbs semblait ne put faire confiance à Tony pour x raisons et ça l'inquiété profondément.

Gibbs détacha Tony qui s'assit sur une des tables puis commença son récit. A la fin de son discourt, il eut un silence, brisé par Ziva.

-Tu as un frère jumeau? Pourquoi tu nous là pas dit ?

-J'avais, Ziva! Et je ne vous ai rien dit parce que je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, mon père ne voulais qu'un fils!

-Jeanne était au courant que tu n'étais pas mort? demanda Tim.

-Bien sur que oui ! Elle vous a menez en bateau quand vous êtes allés l'interroger.

-Elle est du côté de son père?

-Non, mais si elle ne le faisait pas ce qui lui disait, René allait s'en prendre à moi!

-Il ne l'a fait? interrogea Gibbs se souvenant que Ducky avait découvert des cicatrices sur le corps de l'italien.

-Ouais! Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler! répondit Tony d'un ton catégorique.

-Bon revenons à nos moutons, c'est toi qui à tuer le marine?

-Ouais, mais je n'ai fait que me défendre!

-Tu as les preuves pour faire tomber la Grenouille? Si tu ne l'ai a pas, tu vas te retrouver en taule!

-Je n'irai pas en taule! C'est lui qui m'a forcé a travailler pour lui!

-Ah ouais et comment tu vas le prouver? Le F.B.I sera là d'une minute à l'autre, expliqua Gibbs méchamment.

-Pourquoi tu me parle comme ça? T'as un problème avec moi, Gibbs? demanda Tony en s'approchant dangereusement de l'ancien marine.

-Tu veux me frapper Tony? Vas-y ne te gêne pas!

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec moi Gibbs? Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

-Non, je ne te fais pas confiance ! Tu as changé! expliqua-il en le dévisageant.

-Quoi? Mais j'ai pas changé! Il faut que je me barre avant que le F.B.I arrive! dit Tony en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle d'autopsie suivit de toute l'équipe. Il allait appuyé sur le bouton de l'ascenseur quand celui-ci s'ouvrit dévoilant quatre agent du F.B.I dont deux en uniforme.

-C'est Anconetti! Hurla Gibbs sous les regard éberluer du reste de l'équipe. Tous se passa très vite, les deux gars en uniforme se ruèrent sur Tony qui en quelques secondes les mit au tapis. Tim, Ziva et Gibbs ouvrirent les yeux de stupeur en observant Tony. Celui-ci se tourna vers Gibbs, l'invitant à venir le rejoindre. Gibbs jeta un regard à Ziva, l'incitant à aller attraper Tony.

-C'est hors de questions!

-Si vous ne le faites pas je vous renvoie à coup de pieds en Israël ! menaça-il.

Ziva s'avança le cœur lourd devant l'italien ce qui le fait sourire. Ils se mirent en position de combat et Ziva enchainât une série d'attaques toute stoppé par Tony qui finit par la faire valsé par-dessus son épaules qui au passage lui prit ses menottes qu'il referma sur ses poignet avant de se lançait à toute vitesse vers les garages suivit par Gibbs et les deux agents du F.B.I. Il courut à toute vitesse vers le grillage et passa au dessus. Les autres ne purent le suivre.

Du côté de Ziva, Tim l'aida a se relevé et a se débarrassé des menottes.

-Comment il a fait ça ? demanda-elle complètement déboussolé.

-J'en sais rien du tout! Mais j'ai l'impression qui lui on apprit à se battre.

-C'est le premier mec qui me met au tapis.

Gibbs et les deux autres arrivèrent.

-Il est passé au dessus du grillage, s'exclama-il, visiblement mécontent. Venez!

Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage du MTAC où ils entrèrent tous.

-Appelez le directeur du F.B.I ! ordonna Gibbs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Gibbs? demanda Ziva.

-Ce que j'ai toujours fait, mon travail!

Le visage du directeur du F.B.I apparut à l'écran.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Messieurs!

-Le vrai nom de Antonio Anconetti est Anthony DiNozzo, c'est un ancien agent du Ncis qui est sensé être mort il y a un an. Il nous a faussé compagnie.

-Vous savez ce que cela implique, Messieurs ?

-Oui , Anthony DiNozzo est désormais notre ennemie publique numéro un.

* * *

_Voilà , je vous l'avez dis, c'est un petit chapitre. _

_Je sais pas si vous pensez que c'est possible la haine de Gibbs envers Tony mais vous allez découvrir pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, je suis pas tellement fière de ce chapitre mais bon._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! A bientôt!_


	12. Chapter 12: Gibbs ou Tony ?

_Hola ! Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisirs!_

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien répondu a vos reviews parce que avec les guest ça m'a embrouiller._

_Un grand merci à sperare-sempre pour avoir reviewer presque tout les chapitre :D_

_Guest n°1: Je l'avais dis qu'il était court lol :D_

_Ncislove12: Oui, il a jamais de chance Tony :P_

_Coco6-3-9-1: Voilà la suite :D_

_Guest ? : Je ne vous avez pas oublier t'inquiète :D. C'est vrai que ça ne vas pas être tout rose pour Tony :D. Voilà la suite !_

_Alex: Tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre pourquoi Gibbs est autant en colère contre Tony :D_

_Annadriya :Voilà la suite :D_

_Sperare-sempre: Merci pour tes reviews, j'ai adoré :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : On a un choix à faire:Tony ou Gibbs?**

Après que la communication avec le directeur du F.B.I fut coupé, Gibbs sortit du MTAC suivit de Ziva et des hommes du F.B.I. Ziva se planta devant son bureau, elle allait parler quand l'ancien marine la coupa:

-Vous, dit il en désignant les deux agents du F.B.I, appeler Fornell et dites lui de venir ici en quatrième vitesse.

-Ok, dit l'un des deux hommes en s'éloignant suivit de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Gibbs? Comment tu peux faire ça à Tony? demanda Ziva mécontente.

-Il a tué un marine, Ziva!

-Tony l'a fait pour se protégé!

-J'en suis pas si sûre! Il a changé, ce n'est plus le même. C'est un trafiquant et un tueur!

-Comment tu peux dire ça de lui! Tony n'a pas eu le choix, il a fait ça pour nous protégé !

-Et tu crois à son baratin!

-Tu verra que tu avais tort un jour où l'autre. Je suis avec Tony! Et je vais tous faire pour l'aider ! cria-t-elle en prenant ses affaires. Gibbs la retient par son bras.

-Ziva ne fait pas ça ! Tu vas être accusé de complicité.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais l'aidé.

Elle se dirigea vers le labo d'Abby et y entra. Celui-ci était étonnamment silencieux contrairement à d'habitude. Elle trouva Abby assise par terre en pleur, serrant contre elle Burt, son hippopotame péteur. Elle s'accroupit en face d'elle et posa une main sur son épaules, ce qui pour effet de faire sursauter la jeune femme.

-Ziva ! dit elle en l'encerclant de ses bras, elle l'a serra quelques secondes puis la relâcha.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Abs?

-Gibbs veut envoyer Tony en prison! Tim m'a dit que Gibbs la désigner ennemi public numéro un.

-Je sais! Il pense que Tony a tiré intentionnellement!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de lui en vouloir comme ça?

-J'en sais rien!

-Moi je sais! expliqua une voix.

-Tim!

Celui-ci s'approcha et s'assit à côté de la gothique.

-Ca va ? demanda Ziva en voyant l'air déconfit de son ami.

-Nan, ça va pas! Gibbs veut à tout pris arrêter Tony parce qu'il lui en veut de lui avoir fait croire qu'il était mort!

-Mais c'est pas Tony qui a fait croire à sa, c'est la Grenouille! s'exclama Abby.

-Oui mais c'est-ce que croit Gibbs! On arrivera pas à lui ouvrir les yeux, il ne veut même pas nous écouter! expliqua Ziva.

-On a un énorme problème! Si Gibbs arrive à l'avoir, Tony aura la perpétuité, les juges ne plaisante pas avec les agents fédéraux accusé de meurtre, dit Tim la voix tremblante en pensant à son ami ,qu'il considère comme son frère, en prison.

-Tu sais ce que ça implique Tim !

-Qu'est-ce que ça implique ! demanda Abby s'attendant au pire.

Tim prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et se lança.

-On a un choix a faire: soit on aide Tony et on se met Gibbs et toute les agences fédérales à dos, soit on aide Gibbs et Tony finit ses jours entre quatre murs.

Le silence s'installa dans le labo. Ziva son choix étant déjà fait le brisa.

-Moi je suis avec Tony!

-Tu sais que tu vas être accusé de complicité.

-Je sais Tim mais compte le nombre de fois où Tony nous a sortit de la galère. Aujourd'hui c'est à notre tour de lui rendre la pareille.

Tim réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Je suis avec toi! On doit le sauver !

Ils se tournèrent vers Abby, celle-ci était pris dans un énorme combat intérieur. D'un côté, il y avait Gibbs, qu'elle considéré comme un père, qui voulait envoyer son meilleur ami en prison et de l'autre côté Tony, son meilleur ami, qui les a tous protégé en travaillant pour un des plus grand trafiquant d'armes. Après plusieurs minutes, son choix était fait, Gibbs allait lui pardonner quand elle aura innocenter Tony.

-Je vous suit! Il nous faut un plan!

-J'ai ma petite idée, répondit Tim avec un petit sourire.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

L'agent Fornell du F.B.I entra dans l'ascenseur du N.C.I.S, un de ses agents lui avait demandé de venir sous les ordres de Gibbs. Il avait entendu qu'un des suspect que le F.B.I rechercher avait était arrêté par Gibbs. Il sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers l'ancien marine.

-Tu m'a demandé Gibbs ?

-Ouais, j'ai trouvé ton suspect.

-Je sais, mon agent me la dit! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? T'en fait une tête!

-Ton suspect c'est Tony!

-Il n'est pas mort ?

-Nan, il travailler pour la grenouille sous un faux nom! Il a tué un marine!

-Ah, je vois, tu veux que je le sorte de ce pétrin!

-Non , je veux que tu m'aide à l'arrêté!

-Je croyais que tu l'avais déjà fait!

-Il a réussi a s'évader du Navy Hard!

-Ah! Donc tu veux que je t'aide a l'innocenter? demanda Fornell complètement perdu.

-Non, je veux que tu m'aide a l'envoyer en taule! expliqua Jethro méchamment.

-Tu veux envoyé Tony en prison ? Ta perdu la tête Jethro ?

-Il a tué un marine!

-Attend, il y a deux ans tu me supplier de t'aider à l'innocenter et là tu veux le mettre en prison. Qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé entre vous?

-Rien du tout! Bon tu m'aide ?

-Demande à tes agents ? Ils sont où d'ailleurs?

-Ils sont avec Abby! Ziva ne veut pas m'aider à le retrouver, elle est avec Tony.

-McGee et Abby?

-Je pense qu'ils vont nous aider! Ils n'ont pas le même caractère que Ziva. Ils ne se mettraient jamais hors la loi.

-Allons les chercher !

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entre de la gothique. Celui-ci était dans le noir. Une lettre était soigneusement posé sur le bureau et un message disant ¨disque dur effacer¨ était afficher sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Fornell prit la lettre et la lut:

_Gibbs,_

_On ne peut pas te laisser envoyer Tony en prison._

_Il a fait ça pour nous protégé et se protégé._

_On a décidé de l'aider._

_Si tu veux l'arrêté, tu devras également nous arrêté._

_Ouvre les yeux._

_On est désolé. Ne nous en veux pas._

_Abby, Tim et Ziva_

_PS: On n'a emmené Enzo avec nous._

-Vous vous êtes tromper Gibbs, ils ont beaucoup plus de courage que vous pensez, ils sont près à tout pour sauver leur ami.

-Je ne pensez pas qu'il pourrais faire ça et maintenant, on fait comment pour le retrouver, ils ont emmenez le seul qui pouvez nous dire où Tony se cache.

-L'enquête va être refilé au F.B.I ! On a cas envoyer des avis de recherche.

-Pour les quatre?

-C'est le seul moyen de l'ai retrouvé !

-Bon d'accord !

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Abby, Tim, Ziva et Enzo étaient dans la voiture de McGee.

-Tu es sûre qu'il est là-bas? Demanda Ziva au plus jeune.

-C'est sûre, Tony m'a dit que si il lui arriver ce genre de chose, il irai dans cette planque.

-J'espère qu'il y est! répliqua Abby.

-Abby ne prend pas l'autoroute! Gibbs a dut envoyer des avis de recherche pour nous retrouver!

-Tu pense ?

-Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sure !

* * *

_Voilà , alors j'espère que vous avez aimez, je suppose que ça vous a choqué ! C'est de la fiction :D_

_Mais ne vous inquiété pas, Gibbs va se rendre compte qu'il fait une énorme bêtise._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez._

_A bientôt :D_


	13. Chapter 13: Remise en question

_Hola ! Encore désolé pour la publication aussi tardive, j'essaye de profité des vacances avant la rentrée :D_

_Je ne publierai le chapitre 14 que dans une ou deux semaines, je pars en vacances!_

_Une petite question: Est-ce que quelqu'un saurai comment récupéré des chapitre parce que sans faire exprès j'ai effacer 3 chapitres et j'ai vidé ma corbeille ? Help me ! __L_

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir. :D_

_Annadriya: Merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir! Voilà la suite :D_

_Coco6-3-9-1: Voilà la suite ! :D_

_Cruchot: Merci !_

_Guest: Whaou, quel enthousiasmes !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Remise en question.**

_Abby, Tim, Ziva et Enzo étaient dans la voiture de McGee._

_-Tu es sûre qu'il est là-bas? demanda Ziva au plus jeune._

_-C'est sûre, Tony m'a dit que si il lui arriver ce genre de chose, il irai dans cette plaque, répondit Enzo._

_-J'espère qu'il y est ! répliqua Abby_

_-Abby ne prend pas l'autoroute! Gibbs a dut envoyer des avis de recherche pour nous retrouver!_

_-Tu pense?_

_-Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûre !_

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

-On est arrivé, dit Enzo.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison en bois. Ils avaient parcouru environ 350 kilomètres pour arrivés dans cette petite forêt de l'Etat de Virginie. Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la petite maison. Ils se passa à peine une demi seconde avant qu'ils ne soit tous braqués par une arme, tenu par un Tony torse nu qui était visiblement en train de chercher un tee-shirt, vu la pile de vêtements sur la table. Dès qu'il reconnu ses ancien collègue, il l'abaissa immédiatement avant de crier:

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez la? J'aurais put vous tuez!

-Quel accueil! répliqua Ziva ,un sourire en coin.

Tony se dépêcha de mettre son tee-shirt avant que les autres voient ses cicatrices mais ce ne fut pas assez vite pour Ziva qui les vit.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous allez m'arrêter ! ricana Tony.

-On est là pour t'aider! expliqua Tim.

-Gibbs va vous massacrer si vous faites ça!

-Si on en est arrivés là, c'est de sa faute!

Tony soupira et se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Vous voulez faire quoi? De toute façon, je suis foutu alors autant ne pas vous entrainez dans ma chute !

-Je t'ai connut plus combattant Anthony DiNozzo Junior! s'exclama Abby.

-J'ai changé, Abby! Ca fait un an que je suis obligé de jouer le trafiquant d'armes pour vous protégé et en remerciement mon patron veut m'envoyer en taule!

-Il comprendra bientôt son erreur! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça! Mais pour l'instant, on doit de sortir de là!

-Et comment? soupira Tony.

-On a pas passer les cinq derrières heures à se tourner les pouces Tony. On a un plan !

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O

Il est neuf heures du matin quand l'agent Gibbs , l'agent Fornel et Jeanne Benoit entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Ils revenaient de la maison de Tony où ils avaient découvert Jeanne regardant la télévision. Ils la mirent en salle d'interrogatoire. Ils s'assirent devant elle est commencèrent à la questionner:

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que Tony était vivant ?

-De quoi parlez vous?

-On sait que vous étés au courant ! Il nous l'a dit hier !

-Je ne pouvais rien vous dire .Si je disait quoi que ce soit, mon père s'en prenez à Tony! Je n'ai fait que le protégé!

-Vous protégés Tony, lui protége mon équipe, vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu gros à avaler!

-C'est la vérité! Mon père lui a fait voir des photos de toute votre équipe et il l'a menacé de vous tués! Vous devriez lui en être reconnaissant !

Gibbs allait rétorqué quand son téléphone sonna, affichant ¨Ducky¨. Il décrocha de son habituelle :

-Gibbs!

-Il faut que je te parle, c'est important !

-Ok! J'arrive!

Il laissa Fornel avec Jeanne et descendit à la morgue où il trouva son vielle ami debout entre deux tables.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as a me dire?

Ducky le dépassa et se plaça devant la porte.

-A quoi tu joue Jethro?

-Je joue a rien !

-Tu prend Tony pour un meurtrier et un trafiquant. Tu te met toute ton équipe a deux et je viens de voir les avis de recherches que tu as lancé, tu recherche Timothy, Abigail et Ziva pour complicité de meurtre! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Tony est devenu un meurtrier! D'après le F.B.I, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tue un des gars avec qui il fait du trafic!

Ducky s'avança vers lui en colère et lui mit une claque derrière la tête. Gibbs le regarda éberlué, il avait osé. Il allait déversé sa colère mais il fut couper par Ducky.

-Tu mens Jethro! Si tu fais tous ça, c'est parce que tu lui en veut de t'avoir fait croire qu'il était mort! Il ne pouvais pas te le dire, il a fait ça pour vous protégé. Il s'est sacrifier pour vous. Si tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui. Tu lui a tous mis sur le dos alors qu'il a s'âcrement morfler pendant cette année. Son frère jumeau est mort, d'après les cicatrices que j'ai put voir, on l'a torturé et on lui a fourni un entrainement a la dure. Je suppose que tu as vu comment il s'est battu. Alors, au lieu de pensé a toi, pense a lui. Tu lui dois beaucoup.

Gibbs sembla ouvrir les yeux, il se mit a réfléchir a grande vitesse. C'est vrai que Tony n'avais pas dut passé la plus belle année de sa vie. Il fit un léger sourire à Ducky.

-Merci Ducky! Tu avais raison, je lui en voulais parce qu'il ne m'avais pas mit au courant. Je suis désolé.

-Whaou ! Leroy Jethro Gibbs enfreint une de ses règles! Bon maintenant, va le sortir de là.

-J'y vais, dit Gibbs en se précipitant vers l'ascenseur.

Il se rendit de nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire et il demanda à Fornel de quitté la pièce.

-Il faut que je le sorte de là!

-Il y a cinq minutes, vous voulez le mettre en prison et là vous voulais le sortir du pétrin! Vous changez vite d'avis.

-Je viens d'ouvrir les yeux, je n'ai pensé qu'a moi ! Vous savez où il peut se cacher? Je vous en pris, je dois l'aider!

Jeanne réfléchis quelque secondes et lui répondit :

-Dans une petite maison à plus de trois cent kilomètres d'ici dans la forêt de West Stide !

- Merci! Je vais le sortir de là!

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

-Vous êtes sur que c'est un bon plan? demanda Tony. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils lui expliqués le dit plan. Il était bien mais dangereux.

-On sera là pour assurer tes ¨derrières¨ Tony! Répliqua Ziva.

-On dit ¨arrière¨, Ziva!

-C'est pareil !

Tony allait répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit, Tony, Ziva et McGee brandirent leurs armes sur le nouvel arrivant.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fait là? Tu es là pour m'arrêter ? Interrogea Tony en gardant son arme devant lui, visant Gibbs.

-Non ! Je suis là pour te sortir de là !

* * *

_Voilà! C'est un petit chapitre, je sais, j'arrive pas a en faire des long :P_

_J'espère que vous avez aimés!_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_A bientôt pour la suite! :D_


	14. Chapter 14: Confiance?

_Bonjour, je sais j'avais dit deux semaine max mais j'avais plusieurs suite possibles et je savais pas laquelle choisir ! Alors je tenais déjà à remercier Coco6-3-9-1, Ncislove12 et Alex pour leur review!_

_Merci aussi à tout ce qui lisent ma fiction et qui ne laissent pas d'avis, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais 115 visites sur mon dernier chapitre, mais je vous en pris mettez-en sinon je ne peux pas savoir vos impressions sur ma fiction et c'est dure à écrire-sans !_

_Alors voilà! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Confiance ?**

_-Je suis ici pour te sortir de là!_

_-_Ah ouais? I peine six heures, tu voulais m'arrêté et maintenant tu veut m'aider? Tu change beaucoup d'avis !

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette phrase aujourd'hui! J'ai dut l'entendre au moins cinq fois!

-Peut-être parce que c'est la vérité ! lança amèrement Tony.

-Ecoute Tony…

-Nan j'ai rien à entendre de toi!

-Je veux t'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi!

-Je dois te parler Tony, s'il te plait.

Le mot ¨s'il te plait¨ engendra un électrochoc chez DiNozzo. Son patron ne l'avait que très rarement employé. Il soupira et lui fit signe d'allait dehors.

-Tu n'a pas pensé à ce que j'ai ressentit dans la salle d'autopsie quand tu m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un assassin ! cracha Tony.

-J'étais énervé!

-Ouais…C'était de la légitime défense ! Tu le savais puisque tu as vu la vidéo.

-Je sais. Ecoute maintenant il faut te sortir de là, si tu es arrêté, tu vas avoir la perpétuité ou pire la peine capitale, informa Gibbs.

-J'aurais pas la peine capital, j'était agent fédéral, dit Tony confiant.

-Ils ont pris l'affaire comme exemple.

-Ah! Je suis dans la merde!

-Nan, on va t'innocenter! Vous avez un plan ?

-Oui!

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

-Attendez ! Vous oubliés quelque chose! expliqua Gibbs assit sur une chaise autour de la petite table que contenait la maisonnette. Abby, McGee et Enzo étaient en train d'expliquaient à Gibbs le plan qu'ils avaient concoctés avant l'arrivé de l'ancien marine. Celui-ci avait sourcillé à quelques point du plan mais avait attendu la fin pour posez la question qui le tracassé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a oublié? demanda Abby.

-Et si la Grenouille sait que nous avons arrêté Tony ! Il va le descendre!

-J'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais comment pourrait il le savoir ? interrogea Abby.

-Il sait toujours tout, Abby, soupira Tony.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Tu oubli que je suis son bras droit, Tim. Je sais presque tout sur lui et lui tout sur moi.

-Je sais! s'écria Ziva. Le F.B.I dit que la grenouille à totalement confiance en toi! C'est vrai?

-Ba oui, j'ai assai prouver ma loyauté !

-Et bien, on va s'en servir! sourit Ziva.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O

Jeanne Benoit entra dans le bureau de son père. Celui-ci l'avait fait demandé ce midi après s'être énervé sur la messagerie de Tonio qui ne répondait pas.

-Tu as demandé à me voir ?

-Oui! Ca fait au moins le cinquantième messages que je laisse à Antonio et il ne répond toujours pas! Tu sais où il est ?

-Non, il est peut être sortit faire un tour avec Enzo. Il ne se quitte plus!

-Jeanne, tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça! Tu mens! Dis moi où il est, demanda-il.

Celle-ci resta silencieuse.

-Où il est ? articula-il dangereusement.

-Il sait fait arrêté hier par le NCIS et il c'est évadé hier soir.

-Par qui? Gibbs?

-Oui! Lui et un gars du F.B.I ont débarquaient ce matin à l'appart et ils m'ont emmené.

-Tu sais où il est maintenant?

-Non.

-Tu peux y aller!

Dès que sa fille fut sortit, René décrocha le combiné du téléphone et composa le numéro de son deuxième bras droit.

-Frank!

-Oui, monsieur.

-Venez dans mon bureau.

Le dit Frank arriva trente seconde après l'appelle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Trouvez moi Tonio et amenez le moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Il va nous balançait.

-Ok! Je vous l'amène.

Il sortit et heurta… Tony. Celui-ci entra.

-Désolé, j'ai vu tout vos messages et j'allais vous rappelez mais mon portable n'avait plus de batterie.

-Et on peut savoir où tu étais? demanda La Grenouille s'attendant à ce qu'il lui mente.

-Je me suis fais arrêté par Gibbs! soupira Tony en s'assaillant lourdement sur la chaise en face de lui.

-Vous pouvez sortir! ordonna René à Frank. Celui-ci sortit.

-Et?

-Il voulait que je vous fasse tombé!

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

-Je lui ai dit que j'allais le faire!

-Vous allez le faire?

-Nan! J'ai jamais étais aussi heureux que depuis cette année. Je ne vous la ferais jamais à l'envers et vous le savez. J'adore faire des transactions et il faut dire que je suis plutôt doué!

-C'est vrai!

-Je suis avec vous René!

Celui-ci sourit. L'ancien Anthony DiNozzo était enfin à lui.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà!_

_Je sais c'est cours mais je préfère comme ça que vous balançais un long chapitre!_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre!_

_J'ai un chapitre en avance donc demandez si vous voulez la suite._

_Donnez moi votre avis! _

_A bientôt :D_


	15. Chapter 15: Trahison

_Bonjour, j'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passé pour ce qui sont encore en cours ! J'avais un chapitre en avance mais à cause d'une fausse manip avec mon ordi qui galère grave et je l'ai supprimer, don j'ai du tous réécrire. Je sais pas quand je posterais la suite car j'ai des horaires grave relou. Donc voilà, 4 review pour le précédent chapitre, merci pour ce qui commente!_

_Alex: Tony et Gibbs se parlent mais c'est encore tendues entre eux! Voilà la suite!_

_Ncislove12: Merci pour tes compliments! _

_Alicia: J'__avais__ un chapitre en avance :P Oui c'est vrai, tu me suis depuis le début et je t'en remercie :D_

_Coco6-3-9-1: Voilà la suite __J_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Trahison**

Tony entra dans une des chambres que possédait la villa de René Benoit. Il avait demandé à celui-ci s'il pouvait dormir là pour ne pas avoir à donner d'explications à Jeanne. Il s'installa sur le lit et pris son oreillettes et son micro qu'il avait caché dans sa veste.

-Vous êtes là? demanda-il.

-_Ouais! Il y a que moi, ils sont dans la pièce d'à côté, répondit Ziva dans l'oreillette. Alors comment ça c'est passé ?_

_-_Ca a marché! Je te l'avais dit qu'il me faisait confiance !

_-J'avoue que j'aurais jamais pensée ça un jour! Il croit sa méthode infaillible ! raga Ziva._

_-_Quelle méthode ?

_-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Tony! J'ai vu des cicatrices!_

-J'ai eu un accident de voiture quand j'ai été en Irak.

-Tu as été en Irak? demanda Ziva incrédule.

-McGee en ai où ? changea de sujet Tony.

Il entendit des pas et il en induis qu'elle se diriger vers Tim. Celui-ci était en train de tape furieusement sur son clavier.

-_Tony demande où tu en ai ?soupira Ziva._

_-Nulle part! Il utilise des pare-feux encore plus perfectionner que la maison blanche et le pentagone, dit Tim rageusement._

_-_McGee m'entend?

_-Oui! répondit l'israélienne après avoir appuyé sur un bouton._

-Ca devrait pesé en ma faveur ça! Si il a des pare-feux aussi sécurisé, c'est qu'il cache des choses! Non ?

-_Je suis d'accord avec toi mais pour la loi, ça s'appelle des preuves indirecte !_

Tony soupira. Leur plan de le faire récupéré les preuves dans le bureau de la Grenouille était ultra dangereux. René était quasiment toujours dedans et quand il n'y était pas, il le fermé à clé. Ca commençait mal.

-Ok. Je vais dormir!

-_Tony! cria Ziva avant qu'il coupe son oreillette._

-Ouais?

_-Fais attention !_

-Je vais essayer, termina-il.

Il s'installa dans son lit et s'endormit presque instantanément.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

René Benoit ferma la fenêtre de son ordinateur. On avait encore une fois trahi sa confiance. Il avait eu une bonne idée en installant des caméras dans sa villa. Il avait observé son bras droit et s'était rendu à l'évidence. Anthony DiNozzo avait trahi sa confiance, avait rompu son pacte et s'était foutu de lui. Il allait se venger. DiNozzo allait payé.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Il était deux heures du matin quand Tony se réveilla, une sensation de froid dans son coup. Il l'étudia silencieusement et écarquilla les yeux. Le canon d'un neuf millimètre était posé sur sa nuque.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà , chapitre très court mais les prochains chapitres seront je pense un tout petit peu plus long. Je n'ai pu trop le temps d'écrire, je pars à 6 heures et je rentre à 19 heures. J'essayerai de posté le week-end._

_Donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez? Dites-moi ?_

_A bientôt pour la suite :D_


	16. Chapter 16: Où sont ils ?

_Bonjour à tous, où plutôt bonsoir. :D Je mais la suite plus tôt en remercîment à mes 4 reviewer, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup, mais ils me suivent depuis le début donc voilà._

_Pas de réponses individuelle, il est tard et j'ai cours demain. Je répondrais au prochain chapitre._

_Voilà, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Où sont-ils?**

_Il était deux heures du matin quand Tony se réveilla, une sensation de froid dans son coup. Il l'étudia silencieusement et écarquilla les yeux. Le canon d'un neuf millimètre était posé sur sa nuque._

Tony voulut se retourner pour identifié l'homme qui le pointer d'une arme mais celui-ci appuya plus fort sur sa nuque.

-Ne bouge pas, murmura une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle du trafiquant d'armes.

Celui-ci sortit des menottes qu'il lui passa derrière son dos. Il l'empoigna et le releva. Tony eut juste le temps de mettre ses chaussures que René le poussa vers l'extérieur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le garage. Le trafiquant ouvrit le coffre.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Tony.

-Tu m'a vraiment pris pour un con!

-Mais de quoi vous…

Il fut coupé par un coup de crosse dans sa nuque. Il s'écroula dans le coffre inconscient. Monsieur Benoit le referma et se mit au volant direction le port de Washington.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Le reste de l'équipe avait pris siège chez Gibbs. McGee essayer toujours de pirater l'ordinateur de la Grenouille mais sans succès jusqu'à présent. Gibbs, lui était en train de lire le dossier du F.B.I sur Anconetti alias Tony. Ziva elle, sirota un café en suivant Abby des yeux. La jeune femme de cessait de tournée en rond dans le salon.

-Abby, calme toi!

-Je suis inquiète Ziva! Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose, si René découvrait tout. Il va lui faire du mal, le tué, le… Pensé positive! Pensé positive!

-Il ne découvrira pas le poteau feu Abby! Tony l'a dit, il lui fait confiance.

Abby s'arrêta de tournée incrédule.

-Euh Ziva, c'est le poteau rose pas le poteau feu.

-Oh!

-Bref, j'ai trop peur pour lui. Je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, on viens juste de le retrouver.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien! dit Ziva sûre d'elle.

-Si tu le dis! soupira la gothique en s'asseyant.

-Alors patron, ça dit quoi ? interrogea Ziva en voyant Gibbs reposer le dossier qu'il étudier quelques minutes plut tôt !

-C'est un des hommes de la Grenouille qui a réussi à s'enfuir qui à informer le F.B.I! Il leur à dit que son nouveau bras droit ce nommé Antonio Anconetti, il a donné les endroit où il effectuer les transactions. Les caméras ne fonctionnaient plus. On voit juste la voiture de Tony sur les caméras des rues voisine. Ce n'est que des preuves indirect. D'ailleurs, le juge ne leur à pas donner de mandat pour l'arrêter.

-Donc il n'a que l'accusation de meurtre sur le dos ?

-Oui et non! Mais comme il est accusé du meurtre de Williams, le juge peut relier les deux affaires et on revient au point de départ.

Ziva soupira. Si Tony n'arriver pas à récupéré les preuves, il était mal barré.

-PATRON !

-Pas besoin de hurler McGee , je suis à coté!

-Désol… il enchaina face au regard noir de l'ancien marine, j'ai réussi à rentrer dans son ordinateur. Il y a plein de photo de nous dans un dossier nommer Anthony DiNozzo. On a de quoi l'arrêté patron.

-Bon travail McGee. Ziva appelle Tony sur son portable regarde dans le dossier, il y a son numéro. McGee appelé le juge, demandé le mandat.

-Oui patron, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se mirent à la tache. Quinze minute après, le mandat fut envoyé au NCIS, restés plus qu'a aller le chercher. Ziva quand à elle, n'arrivait toujours pas à avoir l'italien au téléphone.

-Il est éteint!

-McGee, vous pouvez activer son oreillette et la localiser ?

-Oui!

Tim tapa pendant quelques seconde et afficha le résultat.

-Il est toujours dans la villa de la Grenouille. Il ne bouge pas donc il doit dormir.

-Bon on va chercher le mandat et on y va !

Ils récupérèrent le mandat et allèrent à la villa après avoir pris deux équipes d'assaut supplémentaire. Il mirent le gilet pare-balles, crochetèrent la serrure de la grille et se lancèrent. Gibbs, Ziva et Tim eux, prirent la direction de la localisation de l'oreillette de Tony. Ils avancèrent prudemment dans les couloirs sans croiser personnes. Ils se mirent des deux côté de la porte et la défoncèrent pour trouver la chambre vide. Sa veste était sur une chaise. Ils ouvrirent la table de nuit et découvrirent son oreillette et son micro à côté de ses clés de voiture et son téléphone. Ils les prirent et sortirent. Tout le monde était sorti, les autres équipes avait arrêté six personnes. Mais pas de René Benoit. Tony et lui était introuvable.

-Où sont-ils? se demanda Gibbs.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Il était sept heure quand Tony se réveilla. Il était sept heure trente quand il s'écroula. Il était sept heure trente trente-cinq quand l'équipe passa la porte de cette hangar soit cinq minute après. Est-il trop tard ? Pourront-ils le sauver? Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà!_

_Alors, vous aimez?_

_J'avoue que la fin, je l'ai fait exprès*rire sadique*_

_A bientôt !_


	17. Chapter 17: Tony!

_Bonjour!_

_Alors, déjà désolé pour l'attente, mais j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire avec les cours!_

_Donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas :D_

_Donc voilà, pour me faire pardonner, je poste un chapitre deux fois plus long que d'habitude :D_

_Merci pour les quelques reviewer qui me laissent leurs avis ! :D_

_Alicia: *regarde Alicia s'avancer avec sa scie* Une scie ? Heu…tu veux la suite ? Ba la voilà :D_

_Coco-6-3-9-1: Où est Tony et que va faire la grenouille ? Ba réponse dans ce chapitre :D Et merci pour tes review :D_

_Ncislove45: Merci pour ta review! Moi sadique ? Non…. *sourire innocent *_

_Alex: Oui je suis a lycée, c'est vrai que les emplois du temps sont pire que au collège, mais le lycée c'est 100 fois mieux que le collège, tu verra :P Voilà la réponse à tes questions, et pas grave pour le retard :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Tony!**

_FlashBack:_

Sept heures du matin:

Tony ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une grande pièce qu'il identifia comme un hangar. Il était attaché sur une chaise, ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos, il ne pouvait allait nulle part. Il pensa à ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit, il était clair que René s'avait pour lui, mais le tout était de savoir comment!

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant passé La Grenouille. Il était habillé comme d'habitude de son impeccable costume. Il s'avança et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Il le regarda fixement avant de lui décrocher son point dans sa mâchoire. Sa tête partit sur le côté mais il la remet bien vite en place, il n'allait pas se montrer faible devant lui.

-Traite, siffla-il.

-Whaou, c'est tout ce que vous savait faire. Alors, il arrive quand vos gars, parce que si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois, c'est eux qui m'ont le plus amoché. Vous avez peur de vous salir les mains? Ou bien, vous être trop lâche pour le…

-La ferme! hurla-René en lui remettant plusieurs coup de point, qui fit s'échapper du sang de l'arcade et de la pommette de Tony.

Il mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver ses esprits, il relava la tête et trouva son bourreau devant lui avec un couteau. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui , il fit le geste pour le poignardé, mais il eut le reflexe de de jeter sur le côté ce qui eut pour effet de faire brisé la chaise. Il se remit sur ses pieds, cependant, ses mains était toujours attacher dans le dos. La grenouille amorça de nouveau un geste avec son couteau qui alla se planter dans son flan droit, mais il eut assai de forcer pour lui faire lâché le couteau qui fut projeté a plusieurs mètres. Tony tomba au sol, ses forces le quittant peu à peu. René retrouvant le dessus sur sa cible, se mit à lui donner des coup de pieds dans l'abdomen en lui criant:

-Tu n'es qu'un traite, j'avais confiance en toi, tu m'a trahi!

Il s'arrêta, laissant Tony allongé au sol. Il alla chercher dans sa voiture son arme et revient dans la pièce. Tony reprenait ses esprits même s'il était toujours en train de se vider de son sang par terre. Il avait eut le temps pendant que René était partit d'enlever les liens qui lui attaché ses mains.

-Tu te rappelle se que je t'avais dis si tu me trahissait Tony ? Je t'avait dis que si tu me l'a faisait à l'envers, j'irai tué ton équipe. Et bien, je vais tenir mes promesse!

-N…an, fai..tes pas ça !

-Je vais me gêner !

René levait son bras et visa Tony.

-Vo..us avez jam..ais dit que vo..us me tuerait ?

-Ah, mais j'ai pas l'intension de te tuer, je veux juste te blessé pour que tu ne vienne pas te mettre dans mes pattes.

Il visa l'épaule et tira. Mais Tony voulut l'éviter, et se jeta sur le côté sauf que la balle alla de loger dans son torse au lieu de son épaule. Il s'écroula. René écarquilla les yeux en voyant Tony fermé les yeux et demeurait inconscient, ce n'était pas son plan. Sa ne servait plus a rien d'aller sans prendre à l'équipe de Tony puisqu'il ne serai pas la pour souffrir. Il prit ses affaires et quitta le hangar, il monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers la sortit de la ville laissant derrière lui un Tony inconscient, se vidant de son sang.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Gibbs, Tony et Ziva revenait de la maison de La Grenouille avec leur six suspect. Enzo, qui était resté au NCIS releva la tête en les voyant passé avec les suspect.

-Lorenzo!

Tout le monde s'arrêta alors qu'il se lever. Gibbs le regarda, lui faisant comprendre de dire se qu'il s'avait.

-Lorenzo est aussi dans l'équipe de Tony!

-Ok! McGee, Ziva vous m'amenez les autres en cellule.

-Ok, patron!

Ils partirent, et Gibbs se tourna vers le dernier.

-Vous savez ce qu'il c'est passé?

Au lieu de lui répondre, Lorenzo se tourna vers Enzo:

-Che ci fai qui? E chi il rappresenta ? ( Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et qui c'est eux?), demanda-il.

-Mi sono fatto smettere con Tony! E loro è l'ex squadra di Tony! Ti ricordi che abbiamo agente fédérales si è detto prima! ( Je me sui fais arrêté avec Tony! Et eux, c'est l'ancienne équipe de Tony! Tu te rappelle, qu'il nous avez dit qu'il était agent fédéral).

-Ah ok! , reprit Lorenzo en Anglais, il se tourna vers l'ancien marine, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, j'étais dans ma chambre, et je ne savais même pas que Tony était dans la villa, n'y qu'il avait été arrêté.

-Vous avez l'air proche de lui tout les deux !

-C'est que Tony et nous on est pareil, La Grenouille a menacé nos famille pour qu'on travaille pour lui et il a aussi menacé la famille de Tony, en l'occurrence vous!

-Ok! Vous ne savez pas du tout où il peut être?

-Nan, désolé!

-Bon, on vas faire sans! Il manquait une voiture dans le garage, donc on suppose qu'il est partit avec ! Vous pourrez nous dire laquelle ?

-Ouais, sans problème, vous avez des photos?

Gibbs sortit plusieurs cliché et les étala sur son bureau, puis, il enleva les menottes de Lorenzo. Celui-ci et Enzo étudiait les cliché quand Tim et Ziva revenait.

-C'est la Honda Civic , elle est grise, mais je ne sais pas la plaque d'immatriculation.

-Pas besoin! McGee regardé sur les caméra de surveillance de l'autoroute, je suis sur qu'il la prise.

Tim tapa plusieurs minutes se sont clavier avant de la repéré. Il l'afficha sur le plasma.

-Je les patron, à la sortie 89 pour entrer dans New York, je vais essayé de la sortir.

-McGee!

-Je vais y arriver patron!

Il réussit à suivre la voiture jusqu'à l'entrée dans le port de New York.

-C'est bon patron, il est dans le port de New York!

-Ok, on y va! Vous deux, vous restez ici, di-il en désignant Enzo et Lorenzo.

Ils prirent la voiture, l'ancien marine en conducteur. Au fil du temps, le visage de McGee devenait de plus en plus pâle, son parton n'avais jamais roulé aussi vite.

_Fin FlashBack_

Ils arrivèrent au port, mais trois hangar leur faisait face, la voiture était garée mais on ne pouvait savoir dans quel hangar ce trouvait son conducteur. Ils entrèrent dans le premier, arme au point pour découvrirent qu'il était vide. Ils allaient sortir quand un crissement de pneu se fit entendre. Ils sortirent en courant pour voir la voiture quitté le port à toute allure, ils était impossible de la suivre. Ils entrèrent donc dans le second hangar et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant l'italien coucher sur le dos, inconscient, couvert de sang.

-Tony! hurla Gibbs en courant vers lui. Il l'examina rapidement, il posa ses droits sur sa carotide et soupira de soulagement en sentant un pou il avait un couteau dans son flan droit, des ecchymoses sur le visage, et une balle dans le torse qui selon lui, c'était logé dans son poumons. Il essaya tant bien que mal de comprimer la plait mais le sang s'échapper toujours. Il se retourna.

-Vous avez appelé une ambulance?

-Oui patron, elle arrive dans cinq minute, répondit McGee.

-Ziva! Essayer de le réveiller, je ne pas moi!

Ziva s'avança et s'accroupit à coté de lui. Gibbs voyait bien qu'elle essayée de refouler ses émotions. Elle prit la main de Tony.

-Tony! C'est moi, c'est Ziva! Reviens, s'il te plait! On pourra pas supporter ça une deuxième fois, je t'en pris, on a besoin de toi.

Les yeux de Tony commencèrent à papillonner!

-Tony! On s'occupe de toi! Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ses yeux commençait déjà à ce refermer.

-Non, Tony! Reste avec nous!

Il rouvrit les yeux.

-Zeeh…vah! Sourit-il.

-Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?

-Je su..is déso..lé!

-T'as pas à être désolé Tony! Répondit Gibbs.

-Si, j'au..rais pas du t'..en vou..loir!

-C'est moi qui a fait le con! Garde tes forces, l'ambulance arrive!

-Ziva! appela Tony.

-Oui?

Tony passa une main sur sa joue et Ziva vit qu'il souffrait. Tony regarda quelques secondes Tim et reviens à Ziva.

-Je t'aime !

Sa main retomba, ses yeux se fermèrent, son cœur arrêta de battre.

* * *

_Voilà, alors j'espère que vous avez apprécier ?_

_Et vous, lecteur qui ne review pas, donnez moi votre avis, s'il vous plait!_

_On dirait que vous avait peur que je vous mange!_

_Ca prend que dix seconde minimun pour donnez son avis!_

_Et c'est plus simple pour moi après pour écrire la suite !_

_Donc voilà, a bientôt pour la suite ! :D_


	18. Chapter 18: L'attente

_Bonjour!_

_Oui, je sais, je poste avec beaucoup de retard, mais je n'ai pas du tout le temps décrire en ce moment! Je me concentre en premier lieu sur les cours donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrai pas trop !_

_Allez vous plaindre à ma prof de français, elle me donne trop de devoir !_

_Bref, donc voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira :D_

_Ah, j'allais oublié, merci pour vos reviews :D_

_Henryfoos: Bienvenue :D Moi tué Tony jamais :D Je ne suis pas adepte du TBC pour rien :D_

_Cruchot: La voilà :D_

_Alicia: Non, on ne me tue pas lol :D C'est pas de ma faute :P Une scie ? Tu me fais peur là ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de ce retard , même énorme retard! :D_

_Alex: Merci, voilà la suite :D_

_Ncislove12: Merci, voilà la suite :D_

_Le petit poucet: Non, je ne suis pas sadique :D Voilà la suite :P_

_Coco6-3-9-1: Voilà la suite :D Dis, je peux raccourcir ton pseudo pour te répondre, parce que je prend vraiment du temps à l'écrire lol, je me trompe dans tout les chiffres :P_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : L'attente**

L'attente peut se caractériser différemment, chez certaine personne. Chez Leroy Jethro Gibbs, celle-ci se caractérise par une consommation élevé de caféine suivit de regard noir sur toute les personnels médical. Abby, elle, préfère le réconfort de Tim et de Bert qu'elle tenait dans ses bras depuis que Gibbs l'avais appelé. Ziva David, quand à elle, il était difficile de l'analyser, la jeune femme ne cessait de tourner en rond depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il y a six heures.

-Ziva! Assied-toi, s'il te plait, tu me donne le tournis! demanda Abby gentiment.

L'israélienne s'assit, tourna ses mains dans tous les sens et se releva à peine quelques secondes après pour recommencé à faire les cent pas. Les souvenirs après que Tony lui est dit qu'il l'aimait ne faisait que tournait dans sa tête. Elle n'avais jamais eut aussi peur qu'a cette instant.

_Flashback_

_Sa main tomba, ses yeux se fermèrent, son cœur arrêta de battre._

-Tonyyyyyyy! Crièrent les trois personnes en même temps.

Réfléchissant à peine, Gibbs pris le pou du jeune italien, ne le trouva pas. Ziva s'installa à côté de lui et ils entreprirent à deux de le réanimé . Ils continuèrent, Ziva des larmes coulant sur ses yeux sans le remarquer, jusqu'à qu'à l'arrivée des secours

-McGee, dit-leur d'amener le défibrillateur.

Celui-ci obéit et reviens quelques seconde plus tard accompagnée des secours. Ziva et lui se relevèrent et laissèrent leur place. Les secours déchirèrent sa veste trempé de sang, ils posèrent les plaques sur son torse et commencèrent sous les yeux impuissant de toute l'équipe. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, Tony ne revenait pas. Les médecins s'arrêtèrent.

-Heure du décès : …, commença le médecin avant d'être couper par l'ancien marine.

-Non ! Recommencez, je suis sûre qu'il va revenir.

-Monsieur, c'est fini.

-Je vous ai dit de recommencez!

Devant le regard noir de l'homme face à eux, le médecin obtempéra.

-Chargez à 350.

-On dégage.

_Fin Flashback_

Ils avaient tous attendu plusieurs minutes et le cœur de l'italien c'était remis à battre. Tony avait été emmené dans l'ambulance puis à l'hôpital et depuis, ils attendaient. Abby et Ducky les avaient rejoins après que Gibbs les ai prévenus.

Abby allait demandé une nouvelle fois à Ziva de s'assoir, mais deux médecins arrivaient vers eux. Gibbs et Ducky reconnurent le second comme le docteur Brad Pitt, qui c'était occupé de Tony quand il avait eut la peste et lui serrèrent la main. L'autre médecin prit la parole.

_-_Bonjour, je suis le docteur Siamiens et voici le docteur Pitt, il c'est occupé de l'agent DiNozzo lors de la peste.

-Comment il va ? demanda toute l'équipe en même temps surprenant le médecin.

-Il est vivant! L'opération c'est bien passé, la balle a été retiré de son poumon droit…

-Mais…, le coupa Gibbs.

Le docteur Pitt enchaina.

-Agent Gibbs, vous savez très bien que les poumons de Tony étaient fragiles, la balle à causé une hémorragie interne, on a réussit à la stoppé, mais les cicatrices qu'à causé la peste se sont ré ouverte pendant qu'on l'opéré, l'air est rentré en masse causant une pneumonie. On l'a mit sous respirateur, il ne respire plus seul. **(1)**

Suite à cette explication, le silence régna coupé par Ducky.

-Et le couteau dans son flanc droit ?

Cette fois-ci , ce fut le docteur Siamiens qui leur expliqua.

-Humm, c'est ça le plus inquiétant, le couteau à perforé son rein droit, on a dut lui retiré, il était trop endommagée et…

-Et ? Il peut vivre qu'avec un seul rein non ? demanda Ziva.

-Si le rein gauche serait en bonne état, oui. Mais, il ne fonctionne pas assez, on ne comprend pas pourquoi, il n'y a aucune malformation, rien. **(1)**

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? interrogea Abby.

-Soit son rein gauche re fonctionne grâce au médicament qu'on lui donne, soit il lui faudra une transplantation. _**(1)**_

-Mais en attendant d'avoir un nouveau rein?

-Il devra faire des dialyse plusieurs fois par semaine.

Le silence régna de nouveau et le médecin Siamiens s'en alla.

-Agent Gibbs ? Je peux vous parlez seul à seul ?

-Oui bien sûre.

Gibbs et le docteur s'en allèrent laissant dans la salle d'attende l'équipe décomposé.

Gibbs rentra dans le bureau du docteur Pitt et celui-ci attaqua directement.

-Vous êtres au courant ?

* * *

_Voilà, alors vous en pensez quoi ?_

_**(1) **__Je n'en sais rien du tout si c'est vrai ou pas mais c'était pour la suite de l'histoire donc si ça pause un problème, venait m'en parler :D Je n'y connait rien en médecine :P_

_A bientôt pour la suite! Je vais essayer de poster plus vite mais je ne vous promet rien!_


	19. Chapter 19: Tu vas t'en sortir

_Bonjour!_

_Publications deux semaine après le précédent chapitre, je m'améliore légèrement non ?;D_

_Merci pour vos review, ça fait plaisir :_

_Tony: Voilà la suite :D Pour un cou que je publie vite, tu as de la chance ;D_

_Coco6- 3-9-1: Heureusement oui ! Les médicaments? Heu … non c'est pas de leur faute ;D Au courant de quoi? Ba réponse dans ce chapitre :D_

_Ncislove12: Merci, il ne faut pas avoir peur, tu sais que je ne le tuerai jamais ;P_

_Alex: Contente que ça te plaise ! :P_

_Neo: Merci! Un long couteau, ba oui t'en cas faire :P J'y connais rien dans le corps humain mais j'avais besoin de ça pour la suite ! Réponse dans ce chapitre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Tu vas t'en sortir…**

_Gibbs et le docteur Pitt s'en allèrent laissant dans la salle d'attente l'équipe décomposé._

_Gibbs rentra dans le bureau du docteur et celui-ci attaqua directement._

_-Vous êtes au courant ?_

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Son corps est couvert de cicatrice! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il n'étais pas mort ! Dit Brad étalant devant lui de nombreux clichés montrant les dites cicatrices.

-On le sais que depuis quelques jours! René Benoit à fait pression sur lui. Et pour les cicatrices, j'en ai vu quelques une mais, je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait autant! Dit-il d'une voix faible en détaillant les photos. Elles ont étaient faites par quoi ?

-Il y a des brulures, des coupures faites par je ne sais quoi. Les radios montrent qu'il a eut de nombreuses fois les côtes cassés. L'année a vraiment dut être difficile pour lui, encore plus que nous. Les cicatrices montrent qu'ils n'ont pas étaient faites les même jours, il y en a des anciennes, et des récentes!

-Je n'ai pas eus le temps de parler avec lui donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé ! Comment va-il là ?

-On attend qu'il se réveille pour lui enlevé le respirateur, il est dans un sommeil léger, il devrait ce réveillé dans quelques heures!

-Je peux le voir ?

-Oui, je vais vous y conduire!

Ils sortirent du bureau et à la demande de Gibbs, allèrent rejoindre la salle d'attente.

-Venez, on attend que Tony se réveille puis on continuera les recherche.

Ziva, McGee, Abby et Ducky n'attendant que ça se levèrent et suivirent Brad.

* * *

En entrant dans la chambre, seul le bruit du monitoring et du respirateur venez cassé le silence. Tony était allongé sur le lit torse nu, plus pâle que les draps, un tuyau dans la gorge l'aidant a respirer et un autre dans son bras relié à une machine. Personne ne parla, ils s'installèrent sur les différentes chaises et attendirent en silence, voir Tony dans cette états ne pouvait que les rendre muet.

Deux heures plus tard, Tony s'agita légèrement faisant bondir de son siège l'ancien marine.

-Tony, tu m'entend? Ouvre les yeux.

Il papillonna des yeux plusieurs seconde avant de s'habituer à la lumière. Gibbs en profita pour faire faire appelé Brad grâce à la sonnette. Il reporta son attention sur Tony, le jeune homme paraissait très calme, alors que lui, plusieurs année avant lorsqu'il avait été dans le coma, en se réveillant, il n'avait put supporté le tuyau irritant sa gorge. Peut être que Tony ne voulait pas se montrer faible sachant que toute l'équipe était dans sa chambre.

L'arrivée de Brad le sorti de ses pensée. Le médecin s'approcha, expliqua quelque chose à l'infirmière, pour être honnête: il n'avait rien compris, puis il retira le respirateur provoquant une terrible quinte de toux à Tony qui se calma après plusieurs minute. Il le mit sous oxygène à l'aide d'une canule puis sortit.

Dès que la porte fut fermé, Abby s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit et demanda d'une voix tremblante signe de sa peur récente.

-Ca va?

Tony se détailla puis lança un énorme sourire à Abby.

-Je pense que je vais bien! Ne t'inquiète pas Abby.

-Ne pas m'inquiété pour toi ? Il faudrait que tu ne t'appelle plus Tony.

Il attrapa la main de la jeune gothique et la serra fort.

-Je suis désolé Abby.

-Règle n°6...

-Je sais !

Il se releva péniblement et attira Abby contre lui.

-Je t'aime Abby.

-Moi aussi, grand frère, dit-elle en lui faisant son câlin made in Abby.

Il se détacha d'elle, se rallongea puis fixa Gibbs.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai?

-La balle que tu as reçu a causer une hémorragie interne et à cause de la peste, ça a causé une pneumonie. Le couteau que tu as reçu à trop endommager ton rein droit, ils ont du l'enlevé et…

-et? Je peut vivre avec un seul non ?

Ducky prit la suite.

-Normalement oui mais ton rien gauche ne fonctionne pas assez, ils ne savent pas pourquoi!

Tony resta silencieux.

-Et on fait comment dans ces cas là ?

-Tu vas devoir faire des dialyses plusieurs fois pas semaines, dit Ducky montrant la dite machine qui était justement en train de filtré son sang.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il ne marche pas ce put…

Le monitoring s'affola.

-Tony…Calme toi. Ca va allez, j'en suis sûre, Brad a dit qu'il pourrait re-fonctionner, donc bas toi intervient Gibbs.

Tony se calma.

-Fais chier! Pourquoi c'est toujours pour moi, soupira il.

-J'en sais rien, on vas y aller! On doit retrouvé René Benoit, il c'est enfui avant qu'on arrive!

-Ok, attend faut que je parle à toi et Ziva avant que vous partez…

-On va vous laissez, a plus Tony!

-A plus Tim.

Il restez plus que eux trois.

- Vous êtes les seuls à savoir pour mes cicatrices à part Ducky mais c'est pas pareil. Gibbs, je sais que Brad t'en a parlé et toi Ziva, tu les as vu.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-La première fois, il voulait savoir si j'allais lui être fidèle.

-Pourquoi la première fois? Il y en a eut plusieurs? demanda Ziva.

Tony détourna la tête. Ziva s'approcha de lui.

-Tony ?

-Ca faisait deux mois que je travaillais pour lui. Les transactions se passait plutôt bien mais ça finissait toujours en bagarre, alors il a décidait de m'envoyé dans un camp d'entrainement en Irak.

-Quoi? cria Gibbs, je vais le descendre ce salaud.

-Attend, c'est quel genre de camp d'entrainement? demanda Ziva.

-Terroriste!

- Le nom du camp

-Beckrout!

Ziva recula affolé.

-Ziva ? demanda Gibbs n'ayant aucune idées de quoi parler ces agents.

-Mon père! Il m'a envoyé dans ce camps quand j'étais au Mossad!

-Et ? Vous devez faire quoi dans ce camps!

-Rien! répliquèrent Ziva et Tony avec un regard affolé.

-Je veux des réponses! Hurla l'ancien marine.

-Je suis fatigué, dit -Tony en fermant les yeux.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Tony! Je mets la Grenouille derrières les barreaux et je reviens et j'ai intérêt à avoir des réponses! Dit-il en sortant énervé.

Ziva allait sortir quand Tony lui agrippa la main.

-Il t'as vraiment envoyé dans ce camps ? Interrogea-il d'une voix faible.

-Oui, mon père leur envoie ses meilleur éléments, c'étais sensé nous rendre encore plus fort. Il faut que j'y aille Tony.

-Hey Ziva!

-Oui ?

-Ce que j'ai dis dans l'entrepôt, je le pensait !

Puis il s'endormit laissant une Ziva complètement déboussolé et en même temps heureuse.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus!_

_Une petite review ? :D_

_A bientôt :P_


End file.
